The Mundy's
by Twilight879
Summary: This is about snipers daughter Jazz and how her mother sent her away to live with her father at Teufort after her latest prank went a step to far. Jazz may just seem a typical teen to start with but as the story progresses you find that there maybe more to Jazz then what first meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. this is kind of an idea I have been having for a while. If all goes well I will keep adding. So enjoy.**

It was 6 am on a Saturday morning at teufort. Since it was the weekend both BLU and RED were sound asleep in their bases. Outside across the bridge it was surrounded by mist. Quite peaceful and delightfully quiet until... "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH**"**yelled a rather distraught and angered woman. From the sounds of it she could've been in her late 30's to early 40's.

"MUM THERES NO NEED TO YELL!" shouted a second voice. It was another female voice but from the sounds of it she was in her teens.

The mist cleared and the 2 shadows became clearer. From the looks of things they were mother and daughter. The mum was about 5 ft 8. She had light brown hair, was wearing an ankle length dress wearing sandals. Highly inappropriate for a battlefield. All she carried was a note. The daughter though was wearing a sleeveless brown leather jacket with a purple shirt covering up her arms. She was also wearing some denim shorts with tights underneath her shorts, but they have been badly ripped and the mums dress wasn't in good condition either.

The mum had a note in her hand and was walking straight into REDS territory. The daughter skulked behind.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU HAVE BETRYED ME LIKE THIS, EACH IN YOUR OWN INDIVIDUAL WAY AS WELL." the mum screeched. She paused and turned around to find her daughter skulking. "For goodness sake Jazz I am just as mad with you right now as I am with your father, your last so called prank nearly killed your grandparents so I am sending you over here till I think you're ready to come back.

"But why here?" the teen said abruptly as she stopped outside RED's front entrance. "Don't I deserve better? Why do you want me to stay at this god for saken no man's land? worse still you know my dad lives out here and we don't get along.

At this point Jazz's mother wanted to scream her heart out. With each passing moment the middle ager was getting redder and redder. Until she calmed and just said "It's your own fault. If no one stopped you during your knife throw trick one could have landed straight in the middle of your grandfathers face." "It wasn't like that" she groaned She turned to face BLU's base away from her mother saying "I'm not gonna see him" But when Jazz turned back around her mother was already gone and only the note remained. Typical Jazz thought as she started to read the crumpled note her mother wasn't one for goodbyes especially if it was around her father. She stared at the note and it said:

Bunk: teufort: single occupancy for one Ms Jazz Mundy

3rd floor. Number 10

Jazz sighed as she got herself and thoughts together as she headed up across the flight of stairs. "This is gonna take forever" grumbled the Australian. But at least her mother was gone and she could wander with her own thoughts in place. By the time she made it up the 3rd floor everyone was still remarkably asleep. "Lucky buggers wish I was still sleep" The teen said and with that she took herself to the door which had a number ten on it. She opened up the door to find a single bed with a desk on the side. It was pretty basic but it would have to do. The teen lied down on the hard mattress and groaned. If only I wasn't called Mundy. The name made her cringe; for years she had avoided him but this was it in a matter of hours she would have to meet him.

"That piss throwing mutant" she said as she sat back up on her bed.

"Wouldn't be the first time Madame" trailed a voice from the other side.

"Oh goody its one of dad's mates what he told you I was coming and you're already trying to chuck me out..."

The voice didn't reply "Look I'm sorry yea but I've had a long day apparently in this so called civilised world you show a trick to someone and then they get an excuse to get rid of you by making you come all the way from Australia to-."

"Madame please let me introduce myself I am..."The French voice trailed of thinking upon weather to give her him mercenary name or real one.

"E-urm as I was saying I am zee Spy."

The youngster stared curiously at the door. "Right so ya spy."

"Oui..."

Jazz knew very little about who was on the team other than her father. Though she learnt the back-story about the war between Blutarch Mann and Redmond Mann from the news she foolishly forgot to ask her mum for details upon who was actually living here.

"May I come in?"

"Err yea sure I guess"

And in an instant Spy flung the door open and walked over to where Jazz was sitting.

"May I sit down Madame?"

"It's a free country oh and you don't have to call me *Madame* every few seconds I do have a name y'know it's Jazz."

"My apologies" and he sat on the chair facing Jazz.

"So how did you know I was here" asked the teen

"Well we could all hear someone screaming from below at first we thought it was an enemy or the announcer but turns out it was-

"Yeah yeah it was my mum"

Spy continued "I know this place may seem weird at first but you shall get used to it

Jazz sighed "how long did it take you?"

"I'm still getting used to it" And with saying that he used his cloaking device and left.

For most teens seeing a full grown man vanish like that would've been amazing but Jazz just rolled back down onto the bed stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before falling asleep.

The next morning Jazz woke to find that it was 11 am still on a Saturday. She could hear everyone downstairs but still didn't want to go down. After what seemed like an eternity the teen finally plucked up the courage to go down the hall. As she walked down she stumbled over a couple of empty whisky bottles from number 8. She thought nothing of it up until she heard what seemed like a lion roar come from the room. Jazz stopped and stared. Is someone trapped with a beast in there?

Suddenly there was a loud burp and then a thud. Worry fell over Jazz's face and she burst into the room to see a Cyclops lying face up on the floor struggling to stand back up.

Jazz just stared in curiosity and at the state of the room. There were several trash bags full of empty booze bottles and the bed was more bottle then mattress. There was a foul smelling stench coming from the corner of the room; that she didn't even want to know what it was. It must have been at least 5 minutes before the bewildered Scotsman noticed Jazz.

"Aywaaa aya ima the grassman gonna..."

"Urr... are you ok"

The Scotsman shacked of his drunken talks and finally began to talk proper.

"Noo lassie help me up"

And Jazz got one shoulder from the drunken man and sat him back on his bed.

"Thanks mate I thought I was gonna be lying there for a lot longer"

"No probs. Err what's your name mines Jazz"

"Well I'm the demoman around here but everyone calls me you want to meet everyone else then they should be all at the dining room.

"Thanks mate"

And with that Jazz left Degroot to it and wondered into the dining room.

The dining room was just a massive long able going down the middle of a long room. There was a small kitchen fridge and food preparations area and surrounding the table where 9 very worn out chairs. From Jazz's point of view it seemed like everyone was there. Well everyone but...

"Looks like we have visitor" said Ivan the RED Heavy snapping Jazz back into reality from her daydream.

Staring at the heavy Jazz said "hi I'm Jazz, I just got here earlier today"

"AAAAHAAA" boomed another voice the soldier walked right up to the teen crouched to her level and stared at her straight in the eyes "so it was you who woke me up at 6 am well listen up Private the only one who goes around with the morning drill is me you got that MAGGOT"

Jazz didn't know what to make of this awkward encounter so just backed of murmuring only something she could understand until her bumping into the scout. Scout was just a little taller than her but looked to be about the same age due to john naturally looking younger. Scout seeing the encounter she just had with soldier tried to cheer her up.

"Oh don't worry 'bout him palle he's of his rocker. Oh I'm John by the way but everyone round 'ere calls me scout" the runner said with a strong Boston accent. Since these intros are getting more and more awkward from what I've seen so far let me introduce you to the fellas."

Well you've already met Ivan the heavy and Doe the soldier. I'm obviously me over there's our engie Kell and that's our pyro not really a talker more of a listener. I believe you've already met our demoman degroot and Spy though he never wants to say his typical-

"Vat about me" came a voice around the corner

"Ahh yes now that's medic you ever need a new heart then you know where to get one from" John said proudly banning his fist onto his chest.

"New heart?" replied Jazz looking a little confused.

The medic stepped around the corner with his blood stained apron on.

"Vell how else vould we survive?"

Before Jazz could answer the medic said

"Vith zis of course!" exclaimed the semi crazed doctor. Pointing to a small metal object.

"Everyone has their heart replaced by zis uberheart which allows me to heal them in battle and sometimes make zem invincible for a few seconds." But if you do die then you wake in what's called a respawn.

"What's a respawn" asked the curious teen

"Ahh now zats a special room where if you die your prestored DNA will be transformed into another you. It's quite a weird experience but I vould still advise you to not get killed by those dunkofs because zee announcer deducts your pay each time you get killed. Zough you earn the money back by killing people"

"Wow sounds interesting" said Jazz

"Yar it is in fact I can-

John who was looking more bored had enough of the medic going on about his *latest* inventions story decided to try his luck with Jazz.

"So urr you ever seen me with my top of?" the Bostonian winked at Jazz as he took it off.

"The medic looking more embarrassed then ever and sighed "shouldn't you be running around trying to be useful for vunce?"

"Yea but..."

"Grr dunkof your making an embarrassment outta yourself if I ver you I'd get out of here and fast."

And with hearing those words the bored scout just wondered down the hallway.

"Sorry about that" said medic "hey I've never properly introduced myself you may call me as medic but my veal names Niklas.

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Jazz" Grinned Jazz

"How come you're out here in teufort?" quizzed Niklas

"Well it was supposed to be a punishment by my mum for almost killing my Grandparents when I was showing them my knife throwing trick"

"Vell maybe you could show me" later Niklas smiled. "I believe you've met every-vait no you've got one other person to meet his names Lawrence Mundy but around here he's the s-

"Yes I know he's the sniper" Jazz snapped

"oh... ok watching Jazz's face tense up from talking about the sniper he quickly changed hey, look my medical files has been updated so maybe a bit later on I can install your new uberheart. But just to be sure everything's in order I shall need your confirmation.

"NO WAIT" Jazz yelled but her profile was up.

"Vat is it?" cried Niklas before turning his head back to the database and noticing why. "Vait you and Lawrence are related..."

Jazz looked as if she had been hit by Johns baseball bat; stunned and uknown what to think of. Eventually she sat down and puffed.

"Yeah it's true and I hate it he left me when I was just a baby and my mum's been pretty pissed with him ever since."

"And I've regretted ever doing that to this very day" said a voice which was hovering right behind the pair. His tall shadow looming over Niklas and Jazz.

"Dad?"

"Eruu I shall leave you two some peace" offered the medic wanting to get out before an argument started so he left his work place to the Mundys.


	2. Lawrence's story

With Niklas gone Jazz and Lawrence were left in an awkward silence, until Lawrence sat down next to Jazz and sighed.

"So long time no see"

"You can say that again" scoffed Jazz "Why did you run away? My mum has never forgiven you for that"

"Well you know I never got on with my parents particularly with my old man right?"

Jazz thought back to when her mum was always going on about how she shouldn't be as ill mannered with her grandparents as her father was towards them. It wasn't her fault yet for some reason her and her grandfather was always clashing into arguments especially whenever she asked about his son.

Lawrence sensing that Jazz was in deep thought coughed loudly so he could continue his story.

"So as I was saying one day when you were little I had an argument so big with your grandfather that we almost broke out into a fight. Sensing the tension in the room I walked straight out, jumped into my van which back then I only used for holidays and drove straight into the outback. Not once did I look back, in fact I was so mad by the feud I just had I swore to myself that I would never talk to my father or anyone who ever knew my father ever again.

He stared straight into her daughters eyes.

"After two weeks though I realised that meant I would never see you again so I tried to come back for you but your mother wouldn't let me come anywhere near you. "

Lawrence then placed one of the teen's hands into his and clenched it together. Jazz squeezed back.

"So ever since then I have been living on the road in my van. Desperate to find work I tried everything but I was useless no matter what job I tried. It was hopeless and I thought I would have to learn to survive in the outback for the rest of my life. Well I thought that until a few years ago when I came across the day that would change my life."

Lawrence stared at the database and then looked back at Jazz. But through his shades Jazz could still see his eyes were starting to go bloodshot as if he had just been crying. Patting his hand she said "Its ok dad you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No its fine you deserve to know the full story" he replied as the Australian wiped his eye from under his shades.

"As I was saying it was about 10 years ago that this day happened. I was walking through the desert to get some petrol for my van since it had randomly ran out when all of a sudden I noticed someone in the distance struggling to get up of the floor. I ran over and saw a man who was on his last legs.

At this point it sounded like they have been talking in the medic's workplace for a while now and outside Niklas was growing more and more impatient.

He grumbled something in German. Jazz could hear him from outside and in the most innocent voice replied "Don't worry we are just leaving now"

Knowing the medic had a soft side he replied "Ok frodoline"

She then turned to Lawrence who was smirking at her and said "Do you have anywhere we could go?"

"Yeah my campervan is outback and no one will bother us there"

So the two left the medics room both trying to smile sweetly at Niklas who was just standing there with more frowns on his face then Ivan whenever he loses his sandvich.

As soon as Niklas shut the door behind them the two just burst out laughing.

"Did you see that look Niklas had on his face!" cried out Lawrence

"Yeah it was like seeing someone sucking an entire lemon all at once" shrieked Jazz.

If there was one thing Jazz could remember about her father it was that his temperaments could change so easily. It was a good thing he could change his emotional state so easily but after a while it could get confusing to see if he was happy or sad.

Eventually they made it round back to the snipers van. Jazz opened the door and found it to be quite a tip everywhere she looked. There were used mugs, the bed was a tip and all along the shelves were jars of piss.

"Sorry about the mess I don't really have guests around here."

Luckily Jazz was used to seeing mess around the area since entering Degroot's dorm earlier.

"No worries" she replied and sat down on the sofa.

The sniper sat on the opposite side and said "so shall I continue?"

"Well I now know why you left but how did you even get into sniping in the first place"

"Ahh now that was from what I was saying earlier with the dying in the desert. He told me with his final breath that I looked like a sniper and handed me the one thing he was carrying. And that funny enough was the sniper rifle I use now" He handed Jazz the rifle he was talking about.

"He told me I could learn to become a sniper I was confused at what he was going on about. I mean sure I have a keen eyesight and that I had a trusty huntsman knife like most snipers but I had never even used this kind of weapon before. I tried to explain to him that I only use knives and not guns but he was already gone."

He turned his head away from Jazz and got distracted by what the weather was doing outside.

"Erm dad?"

"What?

"You were saying?"

"Oh yes then the weirdest thing happened. As I stood up I noticed that there were all these targets that surrounded me I thought to myself I swear there weren't any targets there before".

"So what did you do?"

"Well I did what anyone who had a gun and targets did. I shot them I was a little slow at first but for some amazing coincidence I managed to get a bull's eye in each one.

He gave out a sly smirk and carried on

"I said to myself it's like Christmas morning but at that point it seemed I was no longer alone. A woman who must've been in her 30's appeared out of nowhere. In fact she works here along with our administrator who is called Helen."

"Wow talk about a coincidence"

"Apparently she even knew my name back then. I was a little confused at first but she finally told me her name which is Miss Pauline. The man who was lying on the floor was an expert sniper mercenary for the Reliable Excavation Demolition Company who had gotten into a fight with Miss Pauline's bosses colleague Mr. Saxton. She said Mr. Saxton ripped out his respawning system and punched him so hard that he flew out here to the middle of the desert. Miss Pauline then chased after the flying Australian who said he had to do one last task and that was to find a replacement for the Reliable Excavation Demolition Company and that was with the test I had just completed. The middle aged woman then went onto say about the new job opening in a place called teufort she wanted me to take its position. I agreed but for some reason I couldn't remember what happened after that. I guess she drugged me and the next thing I knew was that I was here with nothing but my weapons my vans and the clothes I was wearing."

"So that's the full story then?"

"Yep near enough"

Jazz nodded in appreciation and stared out the window; by now the sun had gone down behind the fort revealing a beautiful red and orange sunset. Jazz opened the door and called back to Lawrence "It's getting late I think I'm going to go back to my dorm now and rest."

"Ok but before you go take this" He handed her a bobble head which seemed to be of a middle aged man in a grey suit.

"Think of it as a welcome gift" The sniper grinned.

"Thanks" Jazz called out "I shall see you tomorrow"

"Ok" and with that the sniper closed the door and sat down on his bed. He couldn't believe it. He finally found his daughter and he knew tomorrow would be a good day.

Meanwhile Jazz went back up to her dorm, closed the door and gave out a great sigh as she placed the bobble head down on the desk. Staring at it she said the one thing her father would probably say

"Boom, Headshot".


	3. Greetings And Meetings

Hello one and all I may not have time to post up another chapter till not this weekend but next weekend since on Monday I shall be travelling to Scotland for the week so I tried to make this chapter longer and more interesting. ENJOY: D

The next day Jazz and Lawrence woke up before everyone else sat down and watched the sun rise from the snipers balcony with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Aah this is so relaxing" said Jazz as she snuggled down beside her dad.

"Yeah I used to watch the sun rise all the time back in the outback. Still do here but it's always nice to enjoy it with someone else."

The sniper then turned his attention to his daughter and smiled a little.

"Do you want to practice sniping targets?"

The teen stood up with a spring n her step and replied

"Yeah I'd quite like that"

The sniper then with the help of his daughter stood up and said

"Back in a jiffy then."

The sniper then went into his den just around the corner and returned with a couple of targets and a couple of sniper rifles.

"Well then let's see how well you do" said Lawrence with a sly smirk.

"Bring it" replied the enthusiastic teen.

To begin with Jazz was just shown the basics of how to aim and reload. As well as being shown where the best places to hide whilst under attack and the best place to stand so you would have less of a chance being backstabbed by the enemy spy. But soon enough the young girl was mastering sniping and the father and daughter started to have contests at who could reload the fastest and who could have the most headshots. But they were having so much fun that it woke their *good friend* the spy who was staring at the pair intently until they noticed.

"Urr excusimoir but you do know it is still a cease fire day no? So would you be as so kindly to shut of all zis unnecessary noise".

Lawrence who all of a sudden stopped laughing and stared back whispered to Jazz "Hey take notes mate of about what to do when a spy gets near you".

All Jazz could do was just sit back and watch what was about to unfold. The sniper walked up to his fellow colleague until he was standing about half a meeting apart.

"Arr I'm sorry mate I didn't know we were making so much racket".

Though they worked together Lawrence and the spy didn't have the strongest of relationships. Not like anyone did with the spy anyway, mainly because of his tendency to not fight like a real man and suck up to the enemy as Doe always complained but also for the fact that no one actually knew his name. The spy who was just rolling up his morning fag just rolled his eyes and replied in the most sarcastic tone he could do

"Oh what racket I didn't notice anything. You know how I always love getting as early as scout especially if it is on a cease fire day. And as well as-"

The Spy didn't have enough time to finish his pout as Lawrence got one hand round the spy's waist and the other round an arm. He then lifted spy right of the ground threw him over his hip and smashed the stick thin body into the ground. Jazz just stared in amazement as she watched her own father straddle over the dazed Spy who was still in shock and made sure he grabbed the Frenchman's wrists with his hands pushing his weight down so the spy was fully pinned down. The entire thing took less than 5 seconds all in which the spy was speechless. Well that was until a few moments later.

"What zee hell are you doing bushman?" the spy shouted.

Ignoring the fuming Spy Lawrence just turned to Jazz and said "And that is how you deal with the spy in war squirt!"

Jazz just burst out laughing and thought tomorrows gonna be interesting then. Though her thoughts got cut off by the screaming Frenchman who was still beneath the weight of Lawrence.

"Are you just going to be sitting on moi all day zen?"

"Oh yeah sorry mate" the sniper replied trying to keep a straight face. He got of Spy but left him to pull himself up from the floor.

"Now if you pardon moi I need to get to zee meeting room as I need to have a quick word with zee soldier before the meeting later on."

"Ahh piss I forgot we had a meeting today. Alright spy best be on yer' trotter."

And with those last words spy turned on his cloak and disappeared once again into thin air.

"Man that spy loves making a grand exit" Jazz said to herself before facing her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes love"

"Do you think I can fight tomorrow? I don't wanna stay up in my room all day."

Lawrence thought to himself for a moment. Would allowing his daughter fight in an ongoing war be the smartest thing to do? That wouldn't make him much of a responsible father. Though when had he ever been?

"Alright but stay near me ok"

"Yes dad"

"And you will need to be given the heart transplant by Niklas ok"

"Yes dad"

"Err and also-"

He got interrupted by the slightly impatient teen.

"ALRIGHT I got it try not to die blah blah blah".

The sniper stared back at her daughter in amusement then at the conveniently placed clock.

"Ok then. Hey! Look at the time we've been out here for hours we need to be at the meeting or ol' Doe will be making us run laps for all I know."

So the two rushed into the building from the balcony, but little did they know that they were being watched from the other end by a mysterious figure hiding in the shadows. Drawing out a cigarette from his container the smartly dressed man said to himself "I wander who that maybe then" he smirked to himself. Eyes rolling he disappeared back into the shadows.

Meanwhile back in RED's meeting room Doe was the last one to arrive to the meeting yet he was still the one lecturing the team on being early is the key to success and how important it is. The patriotic American then went into some boring presentation about how we may improve on positioning. Jazz could feel herself getting more and more tired up until the point where Doe directing his attention straight at the young Australian.

"So young Mundy" boomed the patriotic "what skills can you bring for us?"

Jazz still a little nervous around Doe simply replied

"Well I've been practicing sniping with my dad-"

Doe stopped her right in her tracks

"Do I have to remind you that we address colleagues with our mercenary names?" Glared the soldier. Well at least that what Jazz thought he was doing; it was hard to tell with his hat covering half his eyes.

"Oh sorry"

"SORRY WHAT?"

"Sorry Sir" she rolled her eyes as she said so obvious that everyone could see it though miraculously enough soldiers didn't notice.

"I managed to get a few headshots as well so that must mean I'm not half bad at it right?"

The mercenaries just shrugged and agreed. Well all but Doe.

"So is that all you can do?" he scoffed "HEY LISTEN UP EVERYONE I THOUGHT WE WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO HAVE SOMEONE USEFUL BUT TURNS OUT WE HAVE JUST GOTTEN ANOTHER BLOODY SNIPER"

For most even full grown adults hearing that would just sink them into their seats but for Jazz this seemed like a challenge. She stood up and walked right up to where Doe was standing. Though to Doe this seemed more like an insult then a threat. Apart from Ivan who even he wouldn't challenge the soldier, Doe was the most size intimidating person there was. The other men in the room even sniper just stared at the two facing each other of. Not knowing what to say. This sort of situation had never occurred in meetings before. Not even the plucky young scout would say a word against Doe. Well not to his face at least. This tension was building up until Jazz calmly said

"I can also throw knives".

They didn't know how Doe would react. It was hard to see his emotions from under his hat but after thinking it through all he said was...

"Show me, right here right now."

"Challenge accepted"

And with that the teen grabbed hold of a plastic apple from a wax fruit bowl that everyone had forgotten about and gave it to Doe.

"Balance it on your helmet"

Usually Doe was the one who barked out the orders yet reluctantly did as he was told.

She then strode across to where Spy was and said

"Knife please."

On a normal basis Spy would never allow anyone but himself to handle his weapons yet for his own amusement he handed over his butterfly knife. Jazz then went to proceed to the far end of the room making sure she stood in line with Doe but as far away from him as possible.

No one not even the fearless soldier could predict what would happen next.

Niklas leant across to Kell the engineer and whispered

"Please tell me zee respawn is working"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that partner it's all about what Doe would say if she did stab him right in the face."

Ivan who always sat next to Niklas leant across to Kell and murmured

"But no team kill right?"

"Well that would be the case" the Texan started

"But err I haven't rewired her killing actions towards the team."

Ivan looked puzzled and just stared straight back at Kell as if he almost knew what he was saying yet still didn't completely understand. Niklas turned to the Russian and said

"It means zat when you have your new heart transplant it automatically rewires your senses so no matter how hard you beat up a fellow team member you cannot fully kill him. But since Jazz here has not had zat particular surgery she could kill us and we would have to travel all the way back to zee respawn."

"Oh Jazz kills us we go back to respawn?"

"Afraid so."

The Heavy slow but wanting to make things right jumped up and yelled

"NYET JAZZ NOO!"

Noticing the Heavy's stress Jazz tried to calm him down by gently telling him she had done this before. Eventually Ivan understood and had to let what had started finished.

"So you ready then Sir?" asked Jazz with a smug look on her face.

"I wouldn't look so smug young lady back in my day we had a name for those who could talk the talk but not walk the walk. They were called squirms. But go ahead throw that knife and whilst you do try not to kill me or you and I will be having a long talk after this meeting is adjourned."

The whole room fell silently to just a cool breeze that was blowing through the vents. All eyes were on Jazz as she aimed the knife at the apple above Doe's head.

"C'mon c'mon you've done this before." She murmured to herself.

The teen aimed and threw. Now at this point everyone was expecting it to be how it usually was from the movies and that it would've hit the apple dead centre and proved that Jazz could throw a knife properly. Sadly though this wasn't a movie. It hit the soldier right between the eyes to where his brain was. And he fell straight to the floor.

"SHIT!" cried Jazz as she ran over to Doe's side.

Everyone else rushed over to investigate, circling the lifeless body.

A deathly silence fell upon the crowd as all eyes were set on Jazz. But one by one they realised what Doe would do as soon as he got his hands on the girl.

"You just bloody well did Doe's 'ead in" cried out Degroot the Demoman.

"What should I do? QUICK WHAT SHOULD I DO?" the teen yelled getting more panicky with each word she said.

"I'd start praying" replied the Kell with a grim look on his face.

"Mmph Mmph" chimed in the Pyro.

"Yar once zee soldier exits the spawn he surely will come straight after you." Niklas said looking straight at Jazz.

The rest just stared in disbelief. Even her own father was too shocked to say a thing.

But then the unexpected just happened. Doe's body was not regenerating as it would've normally done. The lifeless body was starting to turn into a man dressed in a smart blue tailor suit. Almost as if...

"SPY!" Everyone cried out.

Yes what they thought was their Soldier turned out to be the enemy spy. It then evaporated back to normal so the team knew that the spy had just been respawned.

"Bloody hell" murmured Lawrence. He then suddenly turned and grinned to his daughter "At least Doe won't try to kill you."

"Hey err guys" called out the Bostonian "If that was a spy then where is the real Soldier?"

Everyone started to look at each other until they finally decided to split up and look for him.

Degroot, Kell, Ivan and Niklas went one way

Jazz, Lawrence John, Spy, and Pyro went the other.

But eventually both teams came back without Doe.

"Awww noooo is sad day" cried out Ivan.

Whilst Niklas and Kell went to comfort Ivan, Jazz just stared at the floor blankly. Throwing that knife earlier at the Soldier who turned out to be a spy reminded her of the reason why she was out her. Aah who am I kidding I couldn't throw a knife even if my life depended on it. The whole ordeal about earlier with the spy was just by chance.

John came over to where Jazz was sitting and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey urr nice going with that spy over there earlier."

Jazz forced a small smile although her head was swimming with thoughts. What if everyone here was a spy?

"You don't have to worry about anymore spies. Lucky for us like we only have one spy they only have one spy." The scout tried to break the fourth wall but only got so far.

"Thanks for informing me that" replied Jazz in a soft spoken manner. The teen just stared down at the floor.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from beneath the young scouts' feet.

"What there hell was that crap?" shrieked John as he immediately jumped up onto the table so he wasn't touching the ground. At this point everyone else wondered over to see what the commotion was.

"Now what are you two young'uns up to?" questioned Kell.

The pair just looked at each other until Jazz said

"There was a loud thumping noise coming from under the floor."

Suddenly there was another loud thump only this time there was a sort of yelling echo coming from underneath as well.

"Vell I think we have just found our friend the soldier" grinned Niklas.

"Sounds like it was coming from the basement" replied Lawrence.

So the group headed off to the basement.

"Hmm seems as if it is jammed" said Kell who was looking at the steel door in confusion

"Does anyone know the code" asked John who was by the pin locked door.

All of a sudden there was a loud rant going on from the other side.

"Have you tried 111?" yelled what was presumably Doe.

The Spy who was used to cracking more advanced code just face palmed himself and sighed.

"You do know zis is a four pin number"

From the other side the American voice who came apparent that he didn't like to be corrected just said

"111 urr 1?"

Niklas who was towards the back of the cluster surrounding the door was mimicking spy's still faceplamed look. Niklas grumbled a couple of curses in German.

"Dunkomf" Then he leaned back against a wall and sighed.

"Kell, Spy do you know if you two could unlock it.

Kell turned to face the medic with a slightly confused look on his face.

"All of course e can if ya'll just give us some... urr Ivan?"

Then everyone turned to face the enormous Russian who was charging full speed at the door.

"INCOMING!" The Heavy yelled.

Everyone dashed to the sides as Ivan with his minigun Sasha managed to burst the door down with everyone else slowly filling up the room after him. The basement was a small dreary room with no windows and only a vent to keep the air circulating. In the middle was Doe. He was strapped down to a chair and by the look of his face it seems he had just woke up with a nasty head wound and was not in the mood to be messed around with.

"That disgraceful so called spy had the upper hand" Doe started to explain

"It's alright mate were here now" Lawrence said as he wandered up to Doe and started to undo his arm and leg restraints.

It only took a few second to untie Doe and as soon as he was free he jumped straight up only to fall back down again. Concerned Niklas wandered up to the injured soldier and examined his head. The room fell silent and all eyes were on the medic as he was doing what he did best. An examination.

"Oooh zat is a nasty head wound." He turned to the Ivan who was standing right behind the Medic.

"Ivan as you would be so kind as to help Doe up"

The Heavy did as he was instructed and though being bigger than the soldier he still need Pyro to help him fully stand up.

"Mmph mm Mmph" muffled the Pyro as everyone surrounded Doe.

The groggy and pale patriotic sighed and said "Yes I suppose I should tell you what happened."

"It all started just a few minutes before the meeting. As per usual I went for my daily patrol around the site making sure anyone I saw went directly to a meeting room when all of a sudden something big and heavy struck across the back of my head."

"Did you see the enemy Spy do it?" questioned Jazz.

"Well as after I was struck over the head I was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing I saw was a tall thing silhouette leaning into my ear and saying something about how he was going to greet the team in a more personal matter. But at that point I shut my eyes and drifted into blackness. And then the next thing I know I'm in this room not knowing how long I've been out for or whether everyone else knew about the enemy."

"Which is why you started banning around down here right?" asked the nosy scout.

"Exactly."

Jazz then went up to the half slumped soldier and calmly said

"Well I got'im for ya. The bugger didn't know what was coming to him." She beamed at Doe in support and encouragement. Doe gave out a little smile but it was unnoticed by the others. Niklas who was trying to lure him to his office just stared at the pair.

"So are ve taking him back to mine?"

Doe just looked back at Niklas "Yes I think that would be best. Grr the enemy knows all about our plan of attack tomorrow doesn't he".

Kell who was one of the few people who really knew how much time Doe always puts into making these plans wanted to let him know the easy way.

"'Fraid so partner."

"Awww dammit boys we need a new plan of action"

"Which is?"

"Err just do an old plan I've kept all the files on it and I remember every single one"

Niklas who was growing impatient once again and wanted to get the injured soldier back to his bay just huffed. Soldier sensing that the Medic was about to have a hissy fit as he always puts it just followed him out of the room with Ivan and the Pyro still supporting him. The quartet were just passing through the door when Doe just remembered something important.

"HALT" Doe ordered.

"Vat iz it now?" sighed the tiresome Medic.

"Jazz come over here for a second"

Reluctantly Jazz came over to Doe and he responded with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know how to use a sniper gun?"

"Why yes I believe I do."

"Great after I'm finished with ol' Medic here go to his bay so he can fit you with the respawn heart."

"Yes sir".

Doe then leant in so only Jazz could hear what he was saying

"Thanks."

Then the gathering left the room. No one was quite sure of what to say next until Kell finally said

"C'mon guys let's hit the hay tomorrows a battle day"

Hearing that everyone left to go back to the dorms. Well everyone but Spy and Jazz.

Spy drew out a cigarette and lit it. It was a few moments before he realised someone was still with him.

"You're not going to your dorm pour quoi?"

"I need to get to the medic's bay in a few minutes and that's just upstairs from here but why are you still down here?"

Spy didn't answer. He just stared into outer space not knowing that Jazz was just staring at him. He didn't even notice the young girl eventually leave the room. All he could think about was why he had chosen today to try and tell Doe his news about him having a work day of this up coming week. Now that disgrace of a spy would rat him out. Tell the rest of his team he would be away and since there would be no spy the Pyro will be onto the others in a flash. He puffed his fag making him lose his sight in the surrounding smoke. Aah that was better; Spy could always think clearer after having a smoke. He sat down on the single chair that was in this room and thought to himself I wonder what BLU's spy is doing right now...


	4. How the other Spy lives

**Well turned out I did have some spare time before I 'm heading to Scotland. **

**I figured that I needed to write about the other team in their own chapter so with that I may be able to lead onto different twists in the story. Hope you like it and well... I'll let you find out for yourselves :)**

Blufort...

The blu Spy was pacing up and down the corridor. He was alone and the only thing the cigarette lover could see were doors; each connecting to a mercenaries room. Furiously sucking on a fag he replayed the event of today over and over in his mind.

_How did I get found out?_

His mind was just swimming with thoughts each one in immaculate detail.

_It's not like anyone saw me lock the soldier downstairs or even get into his disguise. In fact I could've gotten hold of their plans for the upcoming week. But no! Because of that one ignorant girl on their team I couldn't find out any extra information. Other than my counter partner having a day of this week._

"I've been planning that for the past month" muttered the man in blue as he puffed out his cancer stick.

"Then that girl had to come and ruin it all. Frank that patriotic... He shall have my head off for this."

Just then the Blu's scout Roy appeared out of nowhere. Usually he kept out of Spy's way since you could so easily get into an argument with him over the most pointless stuff. He was like that with everyone but out of the men on his team; the Spy disliked the young Boston most. Realising this could be an awkward encounter between the two mercenaries he just sighed and made sure he was the first one to kick the conversation of.

"Hey err Spy do ya know where Frank is?"

"Why you have already gotten on his bad side today, do you really think he needs to see you again?"

The glare on the Spy's face made Roy a little uneasy. Like RED's Spy, BLU's master of disguise guy didn't want anyone to find out his real name either, much to his comrades distaste; there was an uneasy atmosphere in the air until Roy shrugged it off and continued.

"Well if you do see Frank could you tell him I'm gonna have a day of this week?"

"And why may that be?"

Roy who by then was looking a little embarrassed stared at the floor as if the solid metal floorboards were more interesting that of a spy in front of him.

"Family bonding..." sighed Roy.

Spy who was in need of cheering up realised Roy was embarrassed of his reason. He never liked that boy. Always sticking his nose and attitude into other people's business. Well it is about time he had a taste of his own medicine thought the cunning Spy. With a sly smirk on his face which was more than obvious to the young Boston he simply said the one thing that would no matter what always trigger at least a slight response from him.

"Your mother!"

At first Roy was a little confused with what Spy was going on about. Then it all became clear...

"HEY YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY MA LIKE THAT. IT'S HER CHOICE SHE'S GOING OUT WITH THAT SCUMBAG!"

"Scout; my boy, what are you talking about?" Jeered the elder of the bickering pair. Boy did it feel good to take his frustration out on that Bostonian.

"You know exactly what I'm going on about" Roy answered. No way was he gonna let that backstabbing scumbag win this round.

"What so I was simply saying you will be going out with your mother..." Spy stepped towards the runner and bent down so he was eye-level with him. Spy's glint in his eye just said it all of what he was about to say.

"And your father!"

The Spy burst out into fits of laughing only stopping occasionally to breathe which sounded more like snorting. Poor Roy was just left there to stand there raging in his own pit.

"IF I HAD MY BASEBALL BAT WITH MY I WOULD SO-."

The angered Scout was interrupted by the barely breathing Spy.

"Would of, could of, should of ha-ha. Hey Scout look over there. Is that a rainbow? Oh hi my name's Scout rainbows make me cry."

"Oh ... You... You... AAH! You know 'He' is not my father."

The defeated Boy turned around and walked limp as he headed back for his room. He felt numb inside and out. But he suddenly jumped back around and rushed back to Spy (still struggling to get over his laughing fit) so they were face to face. He looked him right in the eyes and with ice to his voice he shocked that still snorting spy into a frozen statue of disgust and shock.

"Brother I may not know your name and I also don't know what your face actually looks like but let me tell you this. You are a diseased plague to the team. You do nothing but insult others who are simply trying to help you out. You see this is why no one likes you, I asked you to do one single favour for me and HEY! Guess what? You're ripping on me. Now I know I'm kinda a douche at times but you ha. I cannot begin to explain my hate towards you. So before I go let me tell what I think of all you 'dashing rogues' are.

Without warning he yanked on the shell shocked Spy's tie and forced him so Roy's mouth was a few inches from the Spy's ear.

"You're broken. each and every one of you. Each one of you has their own little secret they can't bear to tell another single soul."

Though Roy didn't notice the Spy began to shake ever so slightly.

"That's why you always disguise yourself as someone else. You cannot bare the sight of yourself and instead escape to you own fantasy land. Ok... So we all knew how that Pyro person behaved when it came to having a new teammate with that kind of uknown past. And because of that we make an exception, since we all rather let arsonist get on with his business."

He yanked the Spy's tie harder so he could not breathe easily through the grasp.

"But you... You're just pathetic. You have no excuse to rip on others.

He paused to think of something else to say but he decided enough was enough and the young Scout was going to end this argument once and for all.

"I'm going to let you go now, but before I do I have one thing which I think you will be interested to realise about yourself... You're born an original. Don't die a copy."

Realising the younger of the pair was once again victorious in this ever growing hatred of his own spy (and any other spies for that matter) he let go off the other man who then went onto topple backwards onto the floor. Without saying another word or even turning back Roy walked back to his dorm and slammed it shut behind him.

The blue Spy was once again alone with his thoughts.

Knowing he once again lost an argument against that 'rapscallion of a boy' he retreated to his personal bunk; the one place where he knew he could be alone. Due to their being more then bunks then people no one actually slept in the room opposite or the room across him so that meant more privacy for himself. He propped himself down at his desk, head in hands and sighed. Man trying to forget a failure of defeat with that Scout was hard to forget.

_I don't care what that brat said or wanted._ He thought. _All I care about is my pay. No one is getting in my way. I shall kill double then any of my so called comrades tomorrow. See how they like it. In fact where is everyone? Oh yeah now I remember they all went down to the basement to play poker. Pfft that is beginners play. Not that I care one bit._

The Spy just stared blankly into deep space until he finally snapped back out for some reason.

"FUCK EVERYONE!" Spy yelled he wanted to punch something. Frantically looking around his tiny room he finally decided on a canvas he had for a long time. The picture was of him from a few years ago it was of him, Maskless of course.

"What have I done? Pha nothing of course" Spy cried out. Strangely enough his voice sounded less and less French it was replaced by a more abrupt accent. Spy paused and noticed this change. It was like Déjà vu with his tone. Almost as if he was retracing old roots.

He punched through the canvas he stared at the authors signature scrawled at the bottom right corner.

"Ha, you can go to hell to Mr and all of you on my team and that interfering no good freak whom I call Scout!"

His mental capacity and sanity were dropping by the minute. Around him all he could see was darkness. He thought back to life at home. The rows he had. The opportunity he agreed to and the life he had lived.

"You..."

He continued to stare at the authors' name.

"You... You betrayed me which is why I came here and worked here for 6 months at a time. But then you..."

With his sanity hanging in the balance his words started to slur. The room around him was spinning as he viciously started to rip up the rest of the picture and all his limited possessions for that matter. Within minutes his once clean room looked as if it had just been struck through with a hurricane. The sorry looking man just sat down in the middle of the thrashed room hands on head with a facialess expression on his deranged face.

He stayed like that for a couple of hours until he heard the rest of his team head back to their dorms.

"Oh I'm so going ta get yoo lot next round" cried out a half drunken Scotsman.

"Not on my watch mate." Called out a familiar Australian.

"All right men set watches for 0600 hours tomorrows a big day and I do not want to be disappointed" Called out Frank.

The rest of the mercenaries went to their dorms. Well all except Dell Conagher who had seemed to be trying to fix the radiator just outside his dorm.

"Engineer, that include you to!" boomed Frank

"Ah yeah I'll be heading to bed in just a second."

"Ok then but remember 0600" The Patriotic went into his dorm and from what sounds like it had already gone into a deep sleep.

The corridor was once again returned to silence with only Dell still not in his room.

Spy who was still in his emotionally fragile state peered out of his room and watched Dell fiddle around with his heater. It was a few minutes until the Texan realised he had company.

"Howdy there, see I'm not the only one who is feeling tired then."

As much as anyone didn't like the Spy Dell wanted to make acquaintances with everyone so always tried to have a conversation starter with him whenever he wasn't alone.

"Err oui." Spy replied not wanting to sound to out of character.

"Say I've got a new invention for you which could upgrade your disguise kit."

The friendly Texan handed over a rectangle shaped box.

"How will this help?"

Dell stood up and patted down himself. With a smile of success as the radiator had started to work again.

"Well what you've got there is the disguise kit 2.0. It is my latest invention for spyware. With this whenever you disguise yourself you can actually use each class's main gun. So for example if you were to disguise yourself as the scout you could then pretend to harm us with your scatter gun. Or if you were demo man you could use sticky bombs. Its fool proof!"

The spy looked down at it. It was an intriguing device. And it was sure to prove handy out on the battle field.

"Wouldn't Helen find this unacceptable though?" Quizzed Spy.

"Well you could say that but let's just keep this a secret between the two of yeah."

"Agreed."

Spy headed into his dorm after tonight's events he would just rather be alone right now. He re-entered the still trashed room and locked the door behind him.

"Everytime" He muttered. "Everytime."

With a half hearted sigh he took of his mask for the first time what felt like a month even though he took his mask of every night. Chucking his mask across the room he stumbled over to his window which faced RED's base. The night lights from outside reflecting the red coloured fort to give it an almost eerie or luminous effect. You could clearly see the enemy balcony but of course no one was on it. It reminded him of his earlier one man conversation happening inside his head. Just thinking about his earlier death made him cringe. He looked below at the disguise kit he was still holding and a sinister grin appeared across his face.

"Tomorrow is a new day. And tomorrow..."

He fiddled around with his new disguise kit and turned into the sniper.

"I'll be seeing you... 'Mate'."


	5. Mondays

**I would've posted this up earlier but I have been away quite a lot and personal life has caught up with me but now everything is sorted I m going to try posting once a week on here.**

**Yes Grammar is terrible I know ok I get lazy on it and then I think I've finished and then I only check it through a couple of times I know I should check it more but if you can just get passed grammar and spellings and etc then hope the plot's good. **

**Personally I find Helen and Miss Pauline both hard to write due to their limited number of background stories so don't expect it to be to accurate I just thought Helen would be bossy and an out loud kind of a woman and Miss Pauline to be meek, shy and basically the new kid on the block kind of a girl.**

RED's Base /artillery room /6:50am...

It was Monday morning and with 10 minutes to go before kickoff the mercenaries had just started to enter the artillery room getting ready for the day ahead. Spy was staring at the engraving of the woman lying across his revolver; reminding himself he was meeting with his 6 month girlfriend for family bonding later that week. Meanwhile Ivan and John were having their traditional Monday arguments about who got what bullet.

"Scout just stole Sachas best bullet!" Yelled a furious Ivan.

"Freakin' unbelievable you know I shot gunned that bullet yesterday you idiot."

"Nyet it was in Sachas gun!" Cried out the overweight Russian before standing up to face John.

"Oh yeah tough guy watcha gonna do about it?" John quizzed.

Ivan was simple minded and never really knew quite what to say as an answer, so when being asked a question even under any circumstance you could always see his expression was in deep concentration. And since Ivan didn't know how to respond there was just an awkward silence between the pair. Thankfully Doe had just arrived and was ordering the men around into roll call.

"Right men today we are aiming for victory and for victory we must fight!" Doe boomed.

"Sounds like he has been practising with his head collection again," Spy whispered leaning into Degroot's ear.

"Aye I swear he's getting more and more insane with each passing day."

The Scotsman fiddled around with his grenade gun uninterested in what Doe was going on about. He couldn't wait to go out there perfecting what he does best. Setting up traps and seeing if he can beat his best of how many of those damn BLU's could get blown to smithereens with his trusty bombs. Aah that was the life...

"Degroot did you hear your name or do you have as much wax in your ears as you do with Scrumpy in your liver?"

Doe gave the Cyclops a dirty stare before carrying on.

"Ok, places everyone for battle."

Doe watched as each of the mercenaries lined up into their roles in battle. He grabbed hold of a couple of grenades hanging of his jacket and started banging them together as if he had wanted them to cause an explosion

"Right Offence are you all ready."

"Yeah, woo lets do this!" Cheered the young Boston, giving the Soldier a run for his money on enthusiasm.

Doe just pretended to ignore him as he noted the Pyro was in the correct position before moving on.

"Defence stand lively."

Kell was just putting the last few bullets into his gun and didn't notice the large patriotic standing to attention in front of him.

"Yawl be careful out there," called out Kell without looking up.

Doe coughed abruptly so he could get Kells full attention.

"Oh I believe we will be," he patted Kell across the back with enough force to make him move slightly forward. "Though it's easy for you to say that isn't it? Using all those freaky gadgets of yours."

Doe shoved Kell out of his way and briefly glanced behind him to see Degroot and Ivan before proceeding to the back row where the supports are.

"So, you hide behind people and you don't notice that you are the only support here?" Sneered Doe.

"Oui monsieur."

"Oh don't you get frenchie with me son."

**Wow how idiotic can he get** thought the masked man. **And to think I could've** **gotten a promotion to Hydro if it wasn't for my hardly accountable counterpart...**

His thoughts were cut out by the sound of the announcers' voice booming across Teufort.

"90 seconds till battle commences."

Teufort HQ

Helen had just started her final countdown to begin battle and boy did she love making those men quake in their boots. She slumped down in her chair and sipped her coffee listing to the faint buzz of machines connected to track of the respawn system and weapon handouts.

"Mmm let's see how BLU's doing today," mumbled Helen as she pressed the camera button connected to the BLU's Artillery room.

Helen could see all the Offence and Defence classes scrabbling to get past so they could retrieve their best guns.

"Typical men thinking that by pounding each other that's how they get the best start to a battle day. Haven't they noted that each of the classes guns are made of up to the finest standard from ?"

Heavy, S sss She moved the camera up and down the room to see if any of the more 'saner' classes were doing anything more practical with the countdown to battle.

"Aah finally Dell he was always the sensible one of the group..."

Blu Artillery room...

"Could you darn fellas keep it down over there I'm trying to concentrate over here," Dell called out unoblivious to the fact he was under the watchful of eyes of Helen.

"Forgot it zey won't listen schnel," called over the Blu's medic. He was sitting over on the middle of the bench half staring at Dell and half staring at the pack of animals that at last started to calm down.

"Grr I know Doc but I'm still tired from lack of sleep. As soon as we came back from our game last night my heater packed up outside my room so I went to fix it."

He walked over to where the Medic was and collapsed down next to him with his back against the wall. His clothes were a mess and due to missing out on washday last week and the Texan couldn't relax in case his latest invention was found out by Helen. The Medic wanting to break the awkward silence which had just arisen between the two so he just nudged Dell to keep him from falling asleep.

"Yar we did get back late."

"I know but... at least I had company." He glanced a look at what Spy was doing. The Spy who could sense whenever someone was staring at him, even from behind turned around to face Dell and the Medic. His stare was still as rugged as it was last night yet the atmosphere was more positive.

Helens voice screeched into the room filling the air with a slight nervous disposition.

"60 seconds till battle commences."

Wanting to be the first one out there Spy stood up and crossed over to where Dell and the Medic were.

"Gentlemen shall we proceed to get ready?"

Dell shrugged and stared at the Doctor who was getting the correct settings for his übercharge just grunted back.

"Well I guess that's a yes from Alfons; come on partners' war awaits us!"

Back at Teufort HQ

Helen watched the trio of comrades set of for their daily duties and went off camera whilst doing so.

"Dam I was looking forward to hearing about their ... gathering last night... PAULINE COME OVER HERE!"

Miss. Pauline who had just been dusting the machines of came rushing to her bosses side like how a puppy would respond to their owner. With a pen and clipboard at the ready in case she was going to need to get a long list of items for the Announcer she listened intently into what Helen was going to say.

"Go get me another coffee and this time add a little brandy in as well."

Disappointed by how unimportant it was the younger woman sighed and left her bosses side.

**Well now that that's all sorted time to check in on RED team **

thought the experienced announcer.

She switched cameras so now the big screen showed a clearer picture of the happenings in RED.

Back at RED's artillery room

Doe was looking more angered by the constant backchat with the Spy so he started to use the thing he was creditable for; Violence. He started to shake Spy around as if he was a piggy bank full of money.

"Dammit you must know where your comrades are, come on one of them is a teenage girl you surely must know what she would be doing. You guys are into dressing up right?"

Helen Stared blankly at the screen unknowing as to what the RED Soldier was on about.

"Wait what girl?" Helen muttered to herself. She couldn't risk having a law suit on her hands not after that blasted monkeynaut Poopy Joe had that banana issue last month which almost reached crisis when he escaped the site after somehow digesting four bars of australium and made his way to the HQ demanding a pay rise in his favourite fruit...

"PAULINE!"

At this point the young woman had just finished making the coffee and was already rushing as fast as she could back to Helen. The two had worked together for many years and in those years Pauline had come to terms with Helens sudden emotional change but this time without her boss uttering a word Pauline already knew something was wrong.

"PAULINE!"

"Err right behind you Ma'am what is the matter?"

"Did you just hear what Doe was saying?"

"No..." She trailed of wondering if this was the correct response.

"Then shut up and listen," was all Helen had to say for she knew this could either be an interesting day or a disastrous one. Helen zoomed the camera in so they could take a better look at the two RED's 'physical' debate.

"Must I really fight with you about the tracings of our new acquaintance Jazz?"

"What was that? You wanna fight? Humph I remember when it was the year 1940 and I was there-"

Doe was cut off by the Spy attempting to kick him in the shin. But with his skinny frame compared to Doe's larger structure he had barley even given him a scratch.

"Right my turn," grinned the Gun loving man. He shifted his oversized helmet back to see the Spy who was still trying to get out of Doe's clenched grasp of his blazer.

"So they have a new person staying here?" Questioned Pauline carefully choosing her words. Mondays were every ones cranky days and she really didn't want to fight over a girl she had never even seen before.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY THEY DO, WELL DONE SHERLOCK!"

Helen sat up in her chair and turned to face the timid Pauline still clutching her clipboard close to her chest in one hand whilst holding the still hot coffee in the other. From Pauline's point of view Helen was virtually a female version of the soldiers on both BLU and RED but even when put together Helen was still louder... and scarier. The young secretary tried not to let her slight fear of Helen get passed her but she picked up on it like a pig on a truffle hunt.

"JUST... pass me my coffee Pauline I need to get my head straight."

"With Brandy..." Pauline's voice trailed off yet again; not wanting to get in the raft of the already emotionally distressed Helen she referred back to what they were beginning to discuss.

"I mean yes you're right how did this apparent girl who I now know is called Jazz breach security?"

"Well all I'm thinking is that she arrived here on early Saturday because that's the one time when the cameras get tested and rewired so obviously they must have been off at that point in which she arrived."

"Well I hope she's ok given the circumstances it's not like we can cancel a battle now... Ma'am aren't you forgetting to say something?"

Turning back to face the screen Helen continued with what she says best.

"30 seconds till battle"

Doe and Spy at that point had started to get into a full out fight about the whereabouts of Jazz and with time ticking away till the start of work Kell had already had enough of this shenanigan. The Texan stormed off towards the two and attempted to break them apart.

"Good lord Irene, do you two really need to fight with each other now. If you're that desperate to get at each other's throats then hold on for a couple of minutes and then yawl both get to fight each other's counterparts... and get paid for it."

"20 seconds till battle"

Spy who wanted to disappear due to the embarrassment of not dealing any damage to a man more than twice his size so for once he agreed with Kell to let him deal with the consistent ranting coming from Doe.

"You do know what will happen if that god dam medic and those two Mundys don't you?"

"Don't worry they shall be here."

"15 seconds till battle"

There was a sudden noise of footsteps running down the hall and as fast everyone turned around to face the side door it flung open and in bundled Niklas closely followed by Lawrence and Jazz.

"Hello everyone," cheered the Medic as he led the two Mundys into place at the back. "Sorry for ze last minute entrance but I vas just giving Jazz herr heart respawn replacement."

Jazz scowled back at Niklas noticeable for Lawrence to see.

"Ha-ha guess I forgot to tell you how much it would hurt," scoffed Lawrence.

"Dad you didn't forget you just wanted to shock me now didn't you," scorned his daughter.

"Well at least you've got a new outfit as well those shorts would've done you no favours."

Knowing the amount of curses she yelled at her dad and Niklas during the op she was on pretty thin ice with Lawrence. Niklas had taken it in his stride though apparently in a rush to get the operation done he had 'misconnected one of the wirings now inside her just as they were getting the teen patched back up together with the machine only to be cut open again for the second time in a morning. But the pain was worth so now she didn't have to stay in her dorm all day hearing the odd announcers' voice here and there. That and also she now had a new pair of makeshift cargo trousers which were hand crafted by Niklas who Jazz through her swears found out he also practises stitching in his spare time.

"Ok Jazz now I'm not sure if you're aware but due to regulations you are not permitted to use our real names on the battlefield. Only our mercenaries' names," explained Lawrence. "And that includes your name so we have err about 10 seconds to give you a new name. What do you want to be called?"

"Urr I don't know."

"Hang on so you're going to be sniping so what about Sniper," sniggered John.

"Dumpkoff John" snapped Niklas.

Doe wanting to be in charge of everything as per usual, decided to barge in on this discussion and end it once and for all.

"Well on you second day you managed to kill the enemy spy by throwing a knife straight through his head how about we call you..."

The American's voice was blocked off by the final countdown.

"5..."

Spy who knew Doe would give the young Australian a very unfitting name like Throwing girl or chuck took control for once by shoving his way through to the centre of the group with his butterfly knife in hand.

"Here take this... Chancer."

The Spy handed over his knife; the same one that was used to kill his fellow counterpart.

"I see you only have one weapon so you might as well have another."

"4"

"Thanks Spy," The Chancer gently placed the knife into her pocket of her cargo trousers.

"3"

"RIGHT PLACES PEOPLE!" Shouted Doe.

"2"

Jazz stood next door to Lawrence as the pair was getting out their sniping rifles. As Lawrence was readjusting his zooming he tipped his hat sideways and winked at his daughter.

"So are you ready ... Chancer?"

"1"

"You bet...Dad."

"Begin!"

The voice dominated the area through Teufort never failing to make everyman as nervous as they were on their first day of battle; after all that always happened each and every work morning. But today something was missing. None of the men noticed or nor did Jazz because it was the girl's first day but Helen noticed a change of tone in her voice. It wasn't much but Pauline could sense that she was not needed of her services anymore and left the room.

**Dad? **

The word trailed through her head over and over, spreading into each bit of Helen's mind. She tried drinking her coffee to get rid of her thoughts; but if anything it only made it worse. She flicked through the cameras one by one till she got to the shot of RED's balcony. Helen stood up and ran to the one door connecting the room to the outside world and locked it in so no other person could disturb her. Noticing the light was still on from the earlier visit of Miss Pauline the 50 something woman jogged to the light switch and dimmed it down so there was only the tiniest amount of light coming through the bulb.

With most of the bulb light gone the room was lit up by flashing red and blue lights from the machines at the back of the room.

Helen proceeded to sit back down in her comfy leather arm chair with her notorious grin coming back just a little.

"Well I'm sure the men are looking after her, anyway it's not like I could do anything about it. Right, I mean if Lawrence Mundy is her dad then surely he would protect from harms way."

She stared at the screen in fascination like a fox caught in headlights. The camera moved from left to right as both Sniper and Chancer were hiding behind a wooden wall separating them from BLU's Sniper.

"Ok so you know the plan right?" Sniper asked.

"No problems we practiced it yesterday... ok so on the count of 3 right?"

"Yep."

Both checking briefly that the BLU Spy wasn't behind them they zoomed in and aimed directly in front of them. Then with their backs against the wall the pair lined up and started walking sideways to the open area of the balcony.

"Right let me go first Chancer." Instructed Lawrence.

"Fine."

Sniper started walking across and spotted BLU's Sniper. They looked the same other than he was wearing blue and preferred his hat straight not tilted.

Lawrence kept his rifle still and carefully aimed it at his counterpart's head which was in parallel to him. By then the enemy had his gun aiming right in the centre of Lawrence's head as well.

"Come on, come on, press it." grumbled Lawrence.

"Hey RED thanks for standing around like a bloody idiot!"The BLU yelled.

He took a shot but at the last second Lawrence purposely fell forwards and ducked behind a low level wall. Jazz started to step out of the protection of the wall and onto the open balcony.

"NOW CHANCER NOW!"

The Sniper had no time to react because in a matter of seconds Jazz aimed straight at the opposition and a single bullet went through the Australians head killing him instantly. By the time he came back out the BLU didn't even know what hit him. The Sniper started to resume his position of where he was before noting not to stand where his once dead body laid.

Jazz looked up and noticed a triumphant smile on her father's face.

"And that is how you play the game in battle around here."

"Cor blimely that was awesome! Come on Sniper lets go through the shortcut in the secondary respawn to get to the lower floor."

"All righty then."

So the pair strode out of cameras view and started to step into the secondary spawn area, not that Helen cared anyway. She switched her camera to the one right in the middle so she had a birds eyed view of the whole game.

"So Jazz's field name is Chancer hmm I could see that. I guess she is going to get along like a house on fire. Ha looks like BLU's have their work cut out."

She reached over to her drawer and found a packet of cigarettes. She lit one and let the feeling of relief over whelm her.

**Sure she was just a girl but for a girl who didn't mind the taste of death this place would be perfect,** Her grin widened as she thought of all the possibilities having an extra person would lead to. **Maybe... just maybe this whole war would soon come to an end just by having one more person helping out. **


	6. A new experience

"We have picked up the intelligence" Cried out the recording across RED fort.

Meanwhile over in BLU fort John was being pursued by Frank. After following a dangerous route straight into Dells sentry which was hanging around by the staircases leading up to BLU's upper level, the young Boston thought better this time round and had managed to leap from roof to roof so he could dash his way through the slope entrance to the intelligence. It was all going so well up until he bumped into Frank the BLU soldier on his way out from the room. John didn't want to stay and fight so he ran as fast as his legs could take him as he climbed up the spiralling slope only avoiding a rocket going through the back of his head at each turn.

"You're not going anywhere with that!" grunted Frank as he carefully aimed yet another rocket straight at John's head.

"Oh yeah tough guy what makes you so sure," smirked John as he made his way up the slope. He paused briefly to check the intelligence had not been damaged before continuing to quickened his pace until he was out onto the upper deck.

"You really want to try my patience now don't you," barked Frank just a few paces behind the RED, reloading every few seconds.

By now John had made his way to the top of the spiralling slope and ran past the enemies' main respawning base, whilst Frank had only just made it to the top of the slope. Noticing he was almost in the all clear he stopped to have one last look at the soldier who was reloading once again.

"Wow hope you had fun there Soldier I'll err be having this then," jeered the Scout as he pointed to his back where he was carrying the near-mint condition intelligence. Knowing he couldn't catch up with the RED, Frank just stood frozen to the stop, but smiled realising something the Scout didn't.

"What are you laughing at helmet boy?" Sneered John as he stared back not wanting to look intimidated.

"You thought you had it in you boy?" Came a voice from behind the young Scout.

The RED instantly recognised the voice and started to turn around but before he could John felt pain rip through his back as a knife was driven right into his left shoulder blade, only just missing his spine. He fell onto his hands and knees as the weapon was dragged back out of him. From behind he could hear a cackle of some sort as he was kicked onto his back near paralysed from the injury.

"Oh please you show of too much," said the BLU Spy now visible to the scout. He tried to get up but only to be met with his back not functioning properly. He was like a tortoise on his back. Looking up he noticed the Spy getting out his disguise kit.

"Well don't just stand there, shoot him!" yelled Frank as he grew bored from the commotion he was no longer participating in.

"My apologies," replied the Spy. He used his new disguise kit and turned into a fully identical version of John, whilst producing a fully functioning scattergun.

"What how did you get that gun?" questioned John looking up at him as he prepared himself for the pain of being shot.

The Spy just smirked and shot him point blank at his head.

"With magic," he replied sarcastically to the newly dead body, turning back into his original self and straightening his tie. Frank just stood there, bewildered to what had just gone on but rather not missing out on a moment of action he ran round the corner and climbed down the stairs, two at a time noting if there were any enemies heading towards him.

"We have dropped the enemy intelligence," a voice cried out from the speakers.

"Dagnabit," mumbled Kell under his voice as he set up a dispenser and sentry under the forts staircase.

"You alright getting down?" called out Lawrence down the hall Jazz leapt down from the secondary respawning room.

"Sniper its only 10ft," replied the Chancer rolling her eyes.

"Oh hey Chancer, Sniper get over I need one of you to help me," called out Kell, over hearing the pair nearby.

"Can you go help Chancer I know I allowed you to fight but I'm worried about you being left alone. I mean it's only your first battle day? So today can you just stay in our fort or at least be with one of my well I suppose it's now _our_ comrades?"

"But Da... I mean Sniper...," Jazz trailed of realising how many fathers would let their daughters fight in battle anyway and especially since she only had just arrived the other day the young girl could understand that perhaps Lawrence was just testing her to see how well she would cope stress wise from within their territory. Processing her thoughts she looked up to Lawrence only to be met with a stern expression upon his face.

"Ok then Sniper good luck out there."

"I'll be down in the water tunnels if you need me." Lawrence turned around and ran towards the main entrance.

"Chancer is that you?" Called out the Texan as he upgraded his sentry to level 2.

"Err yep I'm coming," Chancer replied running up towards the Engineer and machines. She always thought there was something interesting about his contraptions. She remembered talking to him briefly about his inventions but never actually saw the real thing. She arrived and was met by a warm welcome

"So how you finding it partner?" The Engineer asked putting an arm on Jazz's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Well err I haven't died yet so I guess that's something positive. That and I guess it's better then staying in my room all day just watching the time go by from boredom." Jazz said stepping towards the dispenser so she could get an extra bullet.

"Well I just find it interesting that you don't seem to be freaking out about the gore or being terrified by gunshots like the average person would. And considering you are what 15?"

"16," replied Jazz sharply staring at him tensing up a little, only to relax again and gestured him slightly to continue what he was saying.

"Yes 16 and you seem intelligent enough to still be in school or education so why come here?"

"Like I said before my reputation for...," the teen thought carefully of how to say it without making her seem naive. Though her thoughts got cut of when BLU scout Roy suddenly came out of nowhere only to be shot at a dozen times by the sentry, before slumping to the ground covered in blood and dirt. Jazz stared at the lifeless body as it disappeared back to the respawn.

" Chancer you were saying?" The Engineer quizzed.

"Well yeah you know the story, the one that most stereotypical people would go along with to explain how they get to a place like this, stuff happens at home, you don't care about anyone anymore so your mother says go live with your estranged father who ditched you only to wind up here."

She leaned against the dispenser watching Kell upgrade his sentry to level 3. Noting each thing he did she wanted to move on to know about his history.

"So how did you end up here?"

Kell wiping his hand over his goggles looked up as he noticed Jazz still leaning against the dispenser.

"Well mind if you don't touch that for a start."

"Oh sorry mate." She stood up and walked over towards Dell and leant against the back wall, scratching her head as she continued to gaze at the Engineers handiwork. Not wanting to be rude, Kell turned around and stepped back to admire his creation to give the girl a better a view of the sentry.

"Well when I grew up in Texas the only thing that passed the time was crime. My town was surrounded by oilfields and most that worked there were roughnecks including myself. The only difference was whilst most people had dropped out of education I stayed on and got myself 11 PhD's. I had always wanted to be an engineer even when I was a young boy, so when I got too old for roughhousing with the lads I decided to start building things which were unimaginable to the average person. Then I got a job offer I couldn't refuse and to cut long story short that's how I ended up here."

"Oh so do you enjoy it here?"

"Yeah it's alright... Better then a life of crime I suppose." Kell went to the dispenser restocking on metal. Scratching his head the Engineer, wacked his dispenser a couple of times making sure it was always full of health and ammo to give to his teammates. Realising he needed a teleporter entrance somewhere The RED turned around to see Jazz who was still staring at the sentry.

"I'll be back in a second partner."Kell left the corner and walked up the set of stairs closest to the main respawn room. The engineer had then got out his toolbox and started to build a teleporter entrance. As he was almost complete he noticed John with his back against the wall daydreaming.

"You're looking lost son, you ok?"

John who had only just noticed the presence shook his head and readjusted his headset. His head was still spinning from respawning, he never liked the feeling and could never get use to it. Some people like Doe or Niklas usually got killed so many times that they just got on with it but for John he could mostly escape the gunshots before he got killed.

"No the weirdest thing just happened." He paused and stood up giving himself a quick shakedown.

"I had the intelligence just now but somehow there Freaking Spy managed to get behind me and stab me just here." He pointed to where he had got stabbed and though he had respawned he still felt tender and winced slightly when he poked it.

"Then as I lay there dying he turned into me and using my gun he shot me right in the face."

Scowling at the floor John knew he would've gotten away if it wasn't for his cockiness. The problem though was that he couldn't resist showing of all the time and that had unfortunately cost him the intelligence. He knew sulking wouldn't get him anywhere but it was very hard to get out of a mood for him even though he was on work duty. But Kell wanted him in top form so he started to try and at least get his way round the young Scout's head.

"You know the Spy could be around here any minute maybe you could get him then?"

"No no no you're missing the point. That Spy he... He...He didn't use my gun he used his own. Yeah, that's right he disguised himself as me and then somehow he had a fully functioning fully loaded duplicate of my gun."

"Really? So where did he get this gun from?"

"Hmm I dunno but I bet it's something to do with his spy kit thing it looked a little different from what it usually is."

Kell noticing he needed to get back to Jazz finished setting up his teleporter entrance and started heading back downstairs. Turning around he gave a last shout out to John.

"Well I'm sure you can get your own revenge on him maybe whack him cold out with a swing of your bat."

He turned back round to find that Jazz was still hanging around by the sentry.

"Aah there you are Engineer I thought you would never come back."

Kell walked down the rest of the steps and came back to Jazz. His face looked puzzled and his expression was emotionless. Readjusting his helmet with one hand he got out his wrench in the other and started banging his sentry with it, even though it could be improved no further.

"Urm Engie?"

Jazz noticed he looked mystified but stressed so she put her hand on his shoulder and started to massage it. Kell stopped and turned to face the teen and looked a little less tensed.

"Thanks Chancer."

Not realising what she was being thanked for at first Jazz just neutrally came back with her response to most things in life.

"No problem," she replied only after then knowing her tricked worked.

"When I was younger and got stressed my Mum always did that to me and for some reason that was the only thing that could get me to relax.

"BEEP"

Kell suddenly went into alert mode realising there was an enemy nearby. He would've left Jazz alone to go investigate but he didn't want to responsible for her first death. That and he had no clue as to who the intruder was, but seeing the Engineer knew the pair would probably get into a fight from the enemy anyway he started to shuffle around to get a better view of any oncoming BLU's.

"Maybe it was nothing," murmed Jazz as she watched Kell put his back against the wall and peer his head round the corner.

"No there is an enemy round here."

"I think I just saw someone from around that entrance," she whispered as a hefty set of footsteps shuffled around just a few feet in front of her.

"Chancer you may wanna crouch down for this attack," murmed Kell as he jumped back around behind the sentry and nudged Jazz into a hiding spot behind the dispenser.

"Why who's there?" The Chancer whispered peering out from the gap in between the dispenser and the bottom of a step.

"Enemy Heavy," he replied attempting to hide between the two contraptions.

The Heavy who only just missed out on being bombarding with bullets looked around seeing if there was anything her could do. After a few seconds went by he realised there was always one person he could rely on.

"MEDIC!" Cried out the Heavy as he hid behind the wall nearest to the entrance without being seen. A tense minute of silence passed as the 2 RED's nestled down.

"Pst Engineer I think I can hit that Heavy if he just pokes his head round again."

"Unlikely, he's gonna wait for that Medic and even if there's two of us we won't have a chance against a Heavy and Medic combo... Unless." The Engineer stopped to gather his thoughts then he devised a plan."

But just before he could explain it he heard another series of footsteps from around the corner until it stopped and a German accent was heard.

"YAR Heavy," called out the BLU medic Alfons as he started to charge up his übercharge making sure no one was going to be entering anytime soon.

"Now Doctor now!" Yelled out the Heavy as he was given the healing.

"No ve must vait for ze übercharge to be full. I still need to give it another minute."

Heavy who looked noticeably unhappy sighed at the prospect of having to wait and just preloaded his mini gun on whirl.

"So urr the plan?"

"Right in a minute I'll go down and hide behind a wall and as soon as the Medic switches on their übercharge I'll try and give them a distraction for about 10 seconds. Then once they run out of their invulnerability you try and make a distraction then they will be so interested at trying to see what you're doing that they the pair would forget about my sentry and be blown to smithereens."

"You know that's actually not a bad idea."

"Well thanks and if you want you could even try and take out one of them as part of the distraction."

"Alrighty then... So when does operation save the sentry start?"

Kells answer was cut out by Alfons cheer.

"Yes excellent it's almost veady Heavy are you set?"

"Yes Doctor I will squash sentry like bug."

"I think you should go Engie they seem to be getting ready to deploy the invulnerability."

"See you on the other side partner."

And with that Kell ran as fast as he could down the hallway leaving Jazz alone with the machines. She positioned her gun at the ready in hope of striking it lucky after the übercharge effects had worn off. Meanwhile Kell was about to do his distraction he composed himself together when he suddenly felt a warm sensation spread over him. For the first half second he just thought it was himself in confidence. How wrong he was. The Texan had only just realised his entire body had been engulfed in flames. He tried to move but couldn't it was like being super glued to the spot, his body was going into shock from the surprise attack of the Pyro.

"Mmph!" Called out the Pyro from behind.

"AAH FIRE FIRE!" Shouted the Texan as he finally came out of shock and started to run backwards away from the Pyro shooting wildly in hope that a bullet would damage him seriously. As Kell got weaker from the flames that still burned him like a crisp, he didn't realise he was actually running backwards right into Alfons.

"Get avay from me!" The German cried as he was about to deploy the über on his teammate.

The Pyro started charging at Kell taking no notice of Alfons who was now trying to kick the still burning Engineer away from the pair. But whilst Pyro came tried to finish the job at the same time he managed to crash right into Alfons. The Heavy only just avoided the stampede as he clumsily fell backwards out of harms way.

"Pyro noooo," Heavy yelled but it was too late. In a matter of seconds the Pyro shoved Kell right into Alfons who stumbled forward into plain sight of the sentry.

"BEEP."

The Medic got shot at least a dozens times before he fell to the floor after which the sentry did its usauall grand finish of shooting out a few rockets at the limp body causing a massive explosion of body parts to rain on the men.

Jazz caught note of the fire coming from around the corner and immediately jumped up out of shock as Kell came crashing forward into the sentrys view, falling face first into the ground. The flames seemed to be going out but he wasn't moving.

"ENGINEER!" Shouted Jazz unaware if anyone else was around there.

"Pyro what was that?" Called out a shocked Heavy, from the sound of things he seemed unharmed, just a little shell shocked of the occurring that had just happened.

"Mmmph mmh," Pyro replied trying to help the Heavy up. It wasn't easy considering he weighed at least 300 pounds but eventually with a little encouragement he staggered back up.

"Someone there?" mumbled the Russian, scratching the back of his head in confusion he wanted to take a look but realised the sentry was still up ahead.

Jazz who realised that by yelling she had revealed her location. It wasn't a problem since it was RED territory, but she felt that taking out the enemy Pyro and Heavy would be a big help. Slowly the young teen grabbed her gun and made the same journey Kell had just a few minutes ago.

**Right! **She thought as she got to the end of the path so she could see Pyro and Heavy but they couldn't see her. **You know the plan shoot one stab the other.**

Carefully the teen started charging up her gun making sure her back was against the wall in case of any attack from behind she looked through the eyepiece and thought which one would be better to take out.

**Hmm though the Heavy is stronger and easier to take out if that Pyro notices me before I can shoot him he would probably start chasing me and I'm not sure I want to risk being scorched to a crisp by that arsonist freak.**

With that in mind the Chancer took aim at the Pyros head and hoped for the best. In the mean time the Heavy was just pacing up and down in what space he had so that the machine couldn't see him.

The Pyro just shrugged and started to run back out onto the battle field not wanting to bump into any RED's so he could get some more fuel for his flame thrower.

"Not so fast mate," called out Jazz as she pressed the trigger. The bullet went right through his left eye hole and straight through to the back of his head.

"Bingo."

The BLU who realised there was someone there started charging towards the mysterious voice leaping over the Pyros still warm body. Jazz then ran back up through the passage way until she got to the Pyros corpse. Heavy ran over to where Jazz was a few seconds ok and sighed.

"It was Sniper, coward killing!" shouted the BLU who paused to take a breather.

"Nyet I should go back to base and meet Doctor," he murmed making his way back out the main entrance. Jazz got her knife out and positioned herself behind a small walls edge making sure to keep at least 3 ft from her target. He went passed her not noticing the Chancer who kept a steady aim at his head.

"You wished it was Sniper now don't you!" Jazz yelled out to the Heavy with his back turned.

"WHAT!" Screamed back the BLU, determined to see who the caller was. She waited for him to turn around but to the girls amazement he spun around faster then expected. Not wanting to lose another moment she tossed the knife but it just ended up missing his head by inches and instead pierced the wall behind.

"Dammit why couldn't you stay still fatty!"

"You dare call me fat!" He glared and started to turn his minigun on. Two BLU's had already died in the space of a few minutes and he decided enough was enough.

"You, yes you are dead!"

**Shit! I can't recharge my gun now I'll be dead by the time I have enough power to do any damage.**

Jazz dived back around the wall to avoid the massacre of bullets aimed at her and her plan almost worked. But her dive was at a weird angle and as she went around the corner the teens right leg got walloped around the side of the wall, only to be caught in a scatter of bullets going through her leg.

"RUN COWARD!" Heavy called not realising he had hit the teen.

Jazz started to get up only to fall over again due to her injury. She looked down only to notice that her trouser leg was covered in blood and bullet holes. Just looking at her leg almost made her gag with sickness. Her heart rate went up and she started to turn pale from shock.

**Piss why didn't I keep silent?** The Chancer thought as she awaited her fate. The Heavy not hearing any extra footsteps had now been led to believe she was still there as he had come to terms with the amount of blood that was trailing around the corner. He started to step forward, weapon at the ready. He must've been an inch or two away from her when suddenly...

"Aye shouldn't you be picking on someone ya own size boy'o?" Said a half drunken voice.

**Degroot... Thank you. **

Relief flooded through Jazz as she heard him whack the Heavy around the back of the head a couple of times with what sounded like a half broken bottle. Then next thing she heard was an almighty thud as the BLU hit the ground, momentarily unconscious. Degroot started blasting sticky grenades around the bigger man and then ran out of harms way to where Jazz was. The Russian who had only just woken back up didn't know how he had got on the floor but at that point the Demoman had triggered his bombs and a small explosion could be heard throughout the surrounding areas.

"KABOOM HAHA!" The Scotsman took a victory swig out of his Scrumpy and only then did he notice Jazz stuck in the corner.

"Err could you help me get to a dispenser, I think my leg is a little... Well messed up." Her voice was more of a squeak as she had only just realised the amount of pain was of a scale she had never felt before.

"No problem you helped me get oota bed the other day so now I'll repay the favour." Degroot bent down and grabbed hold of Jazz's right arm to help her support the weight of the injury.

"Taint a problem in fact I'll guide you to an even better place... Upstairs."

Even though it meant more hassle and pain for the teen, the pair had somehow climbed upstairs. It was difficult and at one point Jazz said she felt like she was gonna pass out from pain but Doe was walking past at that point and just barked at the teen:

"Pain is weakness leaving the body. It's a natural part of life."

**Yeah for you maybe** she thought as the pair entered the respawn and headed to the medical cabinet. There Degroot stood her a few inches away from the cabinet.

"Open it lass."

Jazz stared at him baffled. Was he drunk or something?

"Um how's this gonna help mate?"

"I'm not entirely sure... But it's basically like a dispenser."

She reluctantly opened it and a wave of health came flooding through her. It only took about a second but after that she was as fit as a fiddle. Bending her newly mended leg back and forth she couldn't believe it.

"Check your pocket," smirked the Demoman as he pointed her trousers. She patted her pockets only to be amazed at finding her knife there.

"Bodies aren't the only things that respawn on this battlefield."

"Awww thanks Demoman," she replied giving him a quick hug. Her face showed a smile of relief but then realisation hit her.

"Wait if this basically works as a dispenser why couldn't we have gone to the one by the sentry?"

Degroot who just realised this would've been less painful and quicker awkwardly took a step towards the shutters.

"Err love ta stay and chat but bombs need planting.

He ran out wearing an embarrassed look as the Scotsman ran and jumped out of the balcony, only to be blown up by his counterpart into a mass of body parts. Within seconds after the gruesome death he respawned in the main respawn and realised Jazz was still stood there, wondering what time it was. From the start of battle she had lost all sense of time.

"I wonder how long it takes to get used to it?" She murmed still staring at the cabinet, taking no notice of the freshly respawned Degroot.

The Demoman thought she was in a world of her own and wanted to get her back to reality.

"Don't just stand there go and throw some knives at people!" He called as he staggered towards the exit.

"Oh my bad didn't know I was still here," Jazz replied knowing that it didn't make any sense. She ran out of the exit and waved goodbye to the Demoman who seemed to be going back out onto the balcony.

**Hmm I wonder how Dad's holding up?**


	7. Take Care

**Well you're in for a treat two chapters in two days!**

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR 'EAD WANKER!"

Lawrence was in the RED half of the water ways, just by at the bottom of the staircase defending of any surprise attacks from the enemies. He never really went down there since it was wet and after a while it can become freezing cold, but as always the Sniper just got on with it. Anyway he wanted a new place to snipe other then the balcony and this was as good as any place was going to get. So far he already shot down the BLU Spy and Engineer and now he had just took the head of Roy the Scout. Reloading his gun he thought to himself about the easy kills he had just made.

**That Scout must be as broken as the bat he carries; honestly I don't know how he couldn't have noticed me whilst he was restocking at the far end. That bugger had it in for him though. Jumping around like he was in zero gravity, showing off... What a wanker.**

His thoughts were cut off by a sound of footsteps running down the steps behind him.

"Hey, Sniper how are you doing?" Jazz asked she was twirling her new knife round in her hand pretending to chuck it into the tunnel ahead.

"Well good I suppose, managed to shoot 3 BLU's without getting killed, though I'm surprised by the amount of other classes which use this way to get through other then Spy."

The Chancer still new the battle field stared back slightly confused at what her Dad was on about.

"Well if you think about it those Spies are the weakest classes out in battle, so if they have other means of getting into the enemy base then there gonna go the alternate route so they can disguise themselves without anyone else noticing them. Right?"

"Err I guess," replied Jazz, shaking her head. She had never been down here so was curious at how some people did do surprise attacks without going through the main entrances. Sniper took his eye away from the scope and sat down on the step he was just standing on.

"Hey will you join me for a sec?"

"Ok what's on your mind Sniper?" Jazz asked as she sat next to him. Her leg still tingled from earlier but she tried not to let it show.

"So from what I heard you managed to shoot down the Pyro. Nice work."

"How did you know that?"

Lawrence gave out a brief smirk and put his arm round Jazz.

"I heard it from here. But then the Heavy went berserk and started shooting at you."

Jazz looked uncertain at her Dad thinking that he was going to be over protective of her. As much as she wouldn't mind that, back in Australia she remembered how even though she didn't get on with her Grandparents but for some reason her Grandmother always seemed protective over how she was coping with life. Never knew quite why though...

"Chancer?" Lawrence asked nudging her slightly back into reality.

"Oh urm yep that's right I'm fine though. Degr- I mean Demoman totally obliterated that Heavy and then helped me back into the main respawn. After that I then went back to the Engineers machines but he still wasn't there, so I came to see you instead."

"Oh ok well err good."

Sniper not knowing what to say just looked around at the surroundings seeing if there was any on coming enemies. As much as he loved having her daughter around he didn't want to have some family conversation during battle. Luckily neither did Jazz and she instantly got the message coming from her Dad.

"I'm gonna head up to see how everyone else is doing on defence," she stood up and brushed herself off before heading back upstairs.

"Hey remember what I said don't do anything to dangerous it's still your first day!" Lawrence called out as she disappeared back upstairs.

Rolling her eyes she replied in a mocking voice "Yes Sniper."

Still looking back up the staircase from where Jazz had just left he didn't notice he had company.

"Ay what was that now?" Slurred a drunken voice before whacking him on the back of his head with a broken glass bottle. Luckily his hat protected him somewhat form damage and he grabbed hold of his knife swinging it and himself around to face the drunken attacker.

"Arr I'm gonna get you with the blade of my..."

But before Lawrence could do anything the BLU swung his bottle again and this time he had managed to smash the glass right into the side of Snipers right cheek. The bottle broke on impact and some shards got caught up in his face. From pure shock Lawrence staggered backwards clutching his now bloody face as he toppled backwards onto a set of stairs. Looking up he noticed the enemy Demoman wearing a dark grin on his face as he made a reach for his grenade launcher.

"I'm gonna send you straight to..."

A knife plunged into the back of the Demoman spine making him wretch back in pain.

"Stick to your bombs next time and then maybe you wouldn't be so disappointing."

"No bloody fair you can't kill me," was all the BLU could reply as he felt the full force of the knife come from out of him. Crumbling backwards he crashed into a wall before falling down a set of stairs which led straight into the murky water below.

Still clutching the side of his face in pain the Sniper attempted to sit up before a slender shadow loomed over him, offering out a gloved hand.

"May I be of assistance?" The Spy asked.

"Yeah thanks mate," Lawrence replied as he stood up with the help of the RED. He touched the side of his face and realising that he was still bleeding pretty badly, so shoving the Spy out of the way he rushed down to where the water, pushing aside the floating Demoman corpse and stared at his reflection from the murky water. Half of his face was swollen and bleeding from the cuts the bottle had given him and just above his eye a piece of glass the size of a dime was sticking out, refusing to budge.

"Fuck," he murmed before turning around to see if the Spy could help him but at that point he had already left.

**That Spy couldn't be bothered to stick around for a few seconds now, could he?** Was all Lawrence had on his mind. But realising he was still bleeding pretty badly the stressed out Sniper pushed his thoughts to one side and concentrated on getting some better help.

"MEDIC!"

Most of the time Niklas would be with Ivan so the two of them would never really help each other out in work but for some reason Niklas happened to suddenly appear from around the tunnel, collecting ammo and health. Lawrence knew he wasn't a Spy as well since this Medic had actually picked up on his call and was now rushing over to tend to Lawrences head wound.

"Yar that's a nasty head wound. Vould you like me to heal it?" Niklas asked getting his übercharger out.

"Err yeah that's why I asked for your help," Lawrence snapped back. He really wasn't in the mood to be messed around with after that one eyed freak had just gotten the better of him.

"No need for ze scarcasm zhere now?" Niklas replied as he switched his charger to heal. Within seconds the cuts began to disintegrate into nothing and the glass could now be yanked out of his face like a splinter, without causing too much pain.

"Thanks mate..." He awkwardly looked at his healer, struggling in thinking of anything nice to say.

"Well I guess you should be on your way now doc... But wait, I thought you would be with Heavy so why be down here looking like a drowned rat?"

The Medic didn't appreciate being compared to a drowned rodent but not wanting to be rude to his patient he brushed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Me and zhe Heavy vere just at the bridge point ven all of a sudden that dumnkof of a Demoman walked in our pathway with a big smile, waving around his favourite weapon. And if you have been in zat position before you know what that idiot is trying to signal to you. It's his personal message from him to you saying 'ha you never guess vat you're standing on', but you can already have a good guess its sticky bombs. He must've used his entire ammo set because the explosion seemed bigger zen normal. I only just avoided it by jumping over ze bridge und into zat mud water here. But Heavy vas to slow and within seconds he was nothing but a couple of limbs."

The Australian stared at him trying to picture the whole story, only to shake his head in slight confusion before continuing the conversation.

"Oh well, see if anyone else out there or someone then. I'm gonna start heading back up to a main exit. It's too cold for me down here."

"Oh ok but I think I'm going to hang around in ze fort area for a bit I need to get my charge up some more with Heavy so we can go out onto battle together."

The two mercenaries started climbing back up to the surface in silence. Lawrence was still rubbing his face but he was quite pleased with the results. It wasn't his first time under the über and even though in his opinion, Niklas could be almost as insane as Doe when it came to trying out his latest 'safe' healing ideas he knew deep down Niklas was generally a nice guy. As the pair made the top Niklas waved goodbye and started to run back to the respawn. Only to be called out again by Lawrence.

"Medic there's something I need to ask you."

Niklas who wanted to get back up to meet Heavy knew it was his duty to still help those in need so he reluctantly turned back around and started to make the short sprint back to Lawrence. From the look on the Snipers face he realised this could only be about one thing...

"Do you think its right I allowed to send my own daughter out onto battle within days of meeting her?"

Knowing he would want a straight answer the German pushed his glasses back up his nose as his eyes suddenly turned into a slightly more serious look. He slung his charger back over into its position on his back hoping that this would buy him a few extra seconds of thinking time.

"Vell... She did seem eager but vat do you think our Administrator vould have to say about this. I mean she probably knows by now zat we have a new companion working with us, but the problem is she is too young to actually count as a mercenary. She's more like your apprentice since ze two of you have the same gun."

Lawrence took of his shades and wiped them with the collar of his jacket. He hoped he had made the right choice about this and though he never really cared for anyone out here because they could just respawn back, deep down he was frightened for Jazz. Knowing the pain she already had been through from up against the Heavy had been bad enough, and though compared to a lot of wounds that was only a minor injury the thought of seeing her engulfed in flames by the manic arsonist or being on the receiving end of a rocket by the ever more powerful Soldier made him feel ill at ease.

"Well Medic, I had a feeling that this was the case already, but do you think I should arrange to have a chat with Helen after today? You know to straighten things out about what the best course of action would be to take for the future."

"If zats what you think is best..." His line was cut off by the sound of a one man stampede, bursting through the pair.

"You ladies shouldn't be standing around... get moving!" Doe ordered as he ran out of the left entrance. Niklas started to turn around and run back up to respawn but he was soon being followed by Lawrence.

"Hmm you know what I think on second thoughts I'm going up to respawn as well," he stated as he at last had reached Niklas's side.

"Alrighty zen follow me," he murmed as Lawrence stuck his shades back on. He then went to proceed in taking of his trademark hat proudly dusting of what dirt it had on it. Meanwhile the Medic was now fiddling with his back trying to detach the charger from its place and into his hands. It was fiddly but he had done this a million times and by the time he had unclipped it the pair had just arrived by the respawn.

"Well thanks mate for the help. I'm just gonna hang around here for a moment and gather my thoughts about what to do."

Niklas sighed and patted the Australian on the back reassuringly before going into the respawn room. Lawrence just stood there with a blankness expression on his face for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. He smirked to himself thinking if Jazz would agree for a visit to the Administrator and knowing she would probably refuse to go. But if that happened then he would force her to go, after all he was her father. He imagined the argument which would occur later but none of that mattered. For as long as she could stay here in battle they could be family.


	8. 3rd times the charm

**Hey hope** **you're looking forward to the M vs. M update as much as I am! Sadly there will most certainly be no robots in this particular story but hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Final note: I'm going away for most of this week so there may not be a chapter coming out this time next week but I'll try and get one posted up as soon as possible.**

**BLU fort**

The Demoman had just respawned back and now felt like he had a terrible hangover. Trying to get his head back in the game, he staggered out of the respawn chamber shaking all over as if his drunkenness was more like a sickness. Alfons had reminded him time after time about how dangerous it was to his health to drink before going into battle since side effects could occur from being under the influence of alcohol in respawning, and though he received the message loud and clear, he still just shrugged him off thinking the old doctor had lost the plot and drank up whatever he could find each morning. I mean nothing had actually ever happened except for the delaying of the respawn by a few minutes. But it had been a while since anything as bad as this had happened from as soon as you got respawned...

"Angus you idiot why did ya have to go and drink so heavily... I'll never know," he grumbled clutching his head. His vision was already bad with missing an eye but now his one working eye was just showing blurry images of the surrounding objects. His head was the worst though, sitting down on a bench he wondered if this was just temporary. He couldn't go out onto battle like this, especially if Alfons saw him or anyone else for that matter. The Scotsman would be a dead man in seconds.

"Ya know, you're gonna have to go out there sometime," called out Roy who had just came in to restock on ammo and instantly noticed the slob in the corner feeling sorry for himself.

"Ay I will... Just give me a second I'm trying to think straight."

The Boston, sensing he was probably about to get into a long and boring conversation with Angus ran out before he could say another word to him; making a dash for the balcony in doing so.

"Well that was... Awkward," he murmed as he lifted his brand new bat out from behind staring proudly at it. The rays from the sun had hit the bat causing a strobe light effect to appear across the area.

"Cool, ok, right then, let's see if I can actually survive this time."

There were no snipers at the other end so he knew he had a chance of making it but as he was limbering himself up to make the daring leap of faith he noticed Frank and Doe having a rocket battle from either end of the bridge below.

"You're no true American you didn't fight any wars before," yelled Doe shooting what must've felt like the billionth rocket that day.

"Easy for you to say maggot you don't have a single medal to prove that you did... Unlike you I've earned my medals doing what people like you couldn't even dream of," screamed Frank as he started to reload.

Though the two were evenly matched they both had different techniques to firing. Doe was more into charging in at full throttle and blowing up people within a few meters of him, even if that did mean taking on some damage as well. Whilst Frank on the other hand always preferred shooting from long distances making sure he was always full with rockets at the ready and reloading more then what was needed.

"Hey I bet you'll be looking forward to this now!" Doe called out noticing Frank had just clumsily dropped one of his rockets whilst reloading.

"DAMMIT!" Was all the BLU could say as he dropped his launcher to the ground so he could bend down and pick up his missing rocket.

Realising he had a few extra seconds Doe couldn't resist getting closer to his vulnerable counterpart. He always had loved watching his enemies explode right before his eyes, it reminded him of his trip to Europe back in the 40's. So for old times' sake he made a dash towards the BLU who had now stood up and was desperately trying to get his rocket to fit into his launcher.

"Haaa looking forward to respawning you sissy?" Doe mocked as he broke into a sprint in the last few meters that separated the pair. As he closed in he got his right side braced and with the help of his trusty weapon, smashed himself into Frank. The strength of Doe's force meant the BLU was slung into the BLU fort wall, almost buckling down onto his knees from the shock that got sent through his body. The impact of Doe's force also showed with the fact that the whole balcony vibrated unexpectedly causing Roy who was still watching at the event unfolding, to almost lose balance.

The BLU tried to get his launcher back but Doe was having none of it. He smashed into Frank for a second time, causing him to drop his launcher onto his foot. Though he was wearing extra strong boots the launcher weighed a whole lot more then it looked and a bone chilling crunch echoed throughout the area. With any other class they would've screamed out from the pain but Frank refused to let his pain show as Doe shoved his launcher into the Soldiers gut.

"Just you wait you scum," Frank sneered determined to still look fierce as he pictured Doe laughing over what would be his remains of his body in a few seconds time.

"Is that the best you can do?" Replied Doe who had now started to shove his weapon into Franks body more, trapping him between the wall and the gun. Frank just scowled back, bracing himself for the respawn, knowing that he could do nothing more.

CLICK!

Nothing...

"Well what are you afraid of? Kill me you coward!"

CLICK!

Nothing...

"I'm trying you maggot do you think I don't want to kill?" Doe snapped back pressing the trigger over and over. "My rocket should be coming out to kill you right about... Grr... Right about..."

Frank who continued to scowl at his enemy realised he may have a chance of surviving this.

**God as my witness that so called RED Soldier doesn't even know what he's doing. I've seen more heart and soul from his launcher being put into this lousy execution then that filth bag. Hmph, when I was in war it was me against the world... Just how I liked it. But you know what they say, if you have a chance of striking down an enemy for any reason what so ever then make sure you first deliver a punch without warning... **

Meanwhile, out of the sub-conciseness of Franks thoughts Doe was swearing every word under the sun, banging on the end of his gun to see if that would do anything, giving Frank that opportunity he had hoped for. Without warning Frank delivered a powerful upper cut punch into the jaw of the unsuspecting RED. The unwary RED staggered backwards clutching his favourite artillery, realising this wasn't going to end well. He purposely made sure his staggers were making him nearer to the waters edge so he could have a chance at getting away. But Frank saw through his cowardly attempt and so as quick as threw the punch he managed to drag himself on his one good foot around to the back of Doe, getting out his shovel whilst doing so and with the energy he had left, he wacked the staggering buffoon forwards, away from his escape route making the RED lose balance and drop his launcher in front of him.

"WHAT! You can't win this private," yelled Doe, still clumsily staggering forwards trying to get as much space between him and Frank. He didn't care about retrieving his weapon since it was now practically useless to him and instead made a reach for his shotgun. "Just... you... wa- ahh what in gods name..."

The RED had just been on the receiving end of Roy's baseball, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor causing dust to rise up from beneath him and into the air.

"Yeah tough guy that's what you get for messing with us Solly," called out the Scout who was peering over the edge with a smug grin on his face, clutching his beloved bat next to him. Frank looked up to see Roy and from the looks of things he didn't seem that thankful for the added help.

"Son... I can fight my own wars here, now stop being so ridiculous and do whatever you do best you hear me?"

But Roy ignored the Americans' moan and continued to stand there in keen interest of the succumbing of this one on one war; the fight was the most exciting thing that had unravelled here on Teufort all day. And the Scout didn't want to miss one bit of it. So it was a bit of a surprise when he turned away for a brief moment, finding that he thought he heard someone hanging around by the entrance to the balcony. Only to see the back of the wall, still looking as about as interesting as a watching paint dry.

**Hmm that's a little odd I thought I just heard a floorboard creak... NAH must've been my imagination. Now shut up brain I'm trying to concentrate on this sweet battle going on down here.**

He took of his cap tossed it in the air, doing a celebration twirl for the BLU still engaged in conflict.

"Ha! This heat is making me get hallucinations!" He thought out loud not caring if anyone heard what he had just said.

Meanwhile Frank still had turned his attention back onto Doe who was now attempting to get back up. His helmet was covering his whole face so he angrily swiped it of his head, clumsily chucking it at Frank. The BLU didn't even flinch as he watched the flying helmet go straight into the water below causing a ripple to go through the mud like water. The BLU now wanting to finish this once and for all gave out a slight smirk of satisfaction as he grabbed his shotgun from his inventory and from where he was standing, Frank aimed at Doe's head.

"You were good son, real good and maybe even the best but next time try having at least one rocket left over."

With a simple trigger press a bullet came rocketing out, hitting Doe in the left eye. The RED collapsed and fell into a darkness only to be woken up a few seconds later in the respawn. Giving himself a quick stretch he groaned and could feel every bone crack in his body.

"I'm gonna get you Soldier and this time I shall... No I will not die," grumbled Doe as he got his favourite gun onto his tensed shoulders and ran back out before anyone thought he was slacking.

Over on the other side Frank just stared at the body for a couple of seconds before looking up to see Roy still standing up on deck. Usually he would've had a go at him for not doing anything but he was weakened from the fight and had more important things to tend to at the moment such as his foot. The Scout glared back expecting an order being barked at him or maybe even a growl but all he heard was the cool breeze that was starting to get in and the faint beep of a friendly sentry nearby. Trying to break the silence he called out to Frank seeing if he needed help, even if it was purely to just keep the awkwardness to a minimum but he shrugged him of and through the pain, broke into a brisk walk back to the dispenser Dell had set up earlier, just inside the fort.

Roy was still majorly impressed by the fight he had seen but even to him there was something not quite right about that one on one war. The fact that someone had ran out of ammo wasn't unusual, but for someone not to actually know about it was a little odd.

**Looks like there Solly has gone and gotten even more insane** he thought as he started walking around the corner to give himself a run up for jumping on to the roof.

"Ok then attempt 2," he whispered waiting to see if the coast was clear in front of him, but as he peered around the corner he noticed the Spy and Dell coming out of respawn together.

**Hmm this is getting a little weirder now. It's not normal seeing those two together...**

"Alrighty Spy is there anyone else around?" Asked Dell as he fitted his hard hat back on, making sure it didn't cover his goggles.

"Not that I know of everyone is probably down at the other end, unless..."

The Spy drifted off into his own thoughts and shoved Dell out of the way on a quick jog to the balcony. Roy realised he would be spotted by his most hated comrade so he ran back out and jumped onto the bridge roof pretending to run towards the enemy and away from the Spy. As he gained more ground though he could feel the eyes of the BLU boring into the back of him. It made him feel sick to the stomach with annoyance and anger. As this feeling occurred, the Boston had also noticed a bead of sweat rolling down the tip of his nose and attempted to wipe it off with the back his hand. It wasn't that hot but Roy could sense why he was slowly starting to feel like he was turning into a pile of sweaty rags so quickly made the one second decision of anyone asking why he was so hot as to simply reply:

'Because I run around too much you moron.'

He hated that scumbag just as much that the one that dated his mom, but for the time being he was more concerned about the happenings of last night then anything else. He knew it was still pretty rough on his behalf. It wasn't what he had said that worried him, it was just the fact that the Spy... Well let's just say he could find a way round things and give out a little revenge for him in the near future. By now he was half way across the bridge and thought he was in the clear from the man that had always freaked him out.

**C'mon just a few more...**

His thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice calling him from behind.

"Scout come over here I need a word."

Even though Roy was almost halfway across he still stopped and turned and not to his surprise the Spy was waving at him, beckoning him to come over. Reluctantly he slowly made his way back over to BLU fort. His nerves were trying to get the better of him but not wanting to show his weakness in front of the man he hated most on his team he sped up his pace a little until he was on the very edge of the bridge roof.

"You are not going to come over?" Asked the Spy with an over exaggerated gasp. "I know you were interested in what the Engineer and I had to say." At this point Dell came out from around the corner and was now standing by the Balaclava wearing man. He was fiddling around with his toolbox and had started to build a teleporter entrance next door to the Spy.

"Well I'm happy here I mean err..." Roy drifted off knowing that he would have to come over some day.

"Just give me a sec yeah?" He called out knowing that he would regret ever having to talk to that damn Spy whilst in battle.

He jumped over to where the two older men stood almost immediately he knew something wasn't right, the atmosphere was uneasy as Roy shifted his eyes around looking between the Texan and the backstabbing lover.

"So what did you want to say?" Mumbled Roy as his eyes stopped in the Spy's direction.

"Well," The Spy lit a cigarette before continuing. "For starters we were only going to say hello you didn't need to run off like a frightened little rabbit."

He puffed out his fag making the air around him foggy. He then placed a hand on Roy's shoulder but was immediately shrugged off. So he instead looked over to Dell and smirked.

"Engineer do you think I should tell him?"

With one last hit with his wrench the teleporter entrance had started to whirl into action. Dell gave out a slight victory laugh before turning around to face the pair.

"Well I guess you can if you trust him."

The Scout straightened himself up to make him look taller and more important.

"Err tell me what?"

"Well I have a new creation thanks to our dear friend the Engineer here."

He stuck his arm round Scouts neck and firmly locked it in place so he couldn't run of. He could feel the slight tension of the Scout trying to shrug it off but not quite having the strength to casually shrug it back off. He peered down and saw Scout staring back up at him with a slight anxious expression spreading across his face. The man in blue just laughed it off.

"You see I have a new spy disguise here." With his free hand he dug deep into his pocket before revealing a new, shinier version of his disguise ware. "Now you see this," he took puffed out on his cancer stick again whilst looking at Scout and puffed down at him. He looked more annoyed then anxious now and tried to move but was still forced to stay on the spot by the older man. Dell just crouched back down to continue working on his teleporter, pretending to not take any notice of the happenings from behind.

"Isn't that refreshing," the Spy grinned to himself as he took yet another long smoke on his fag. At this point Roy just wished a sniper or someone would come along and shoot him in the head but as he glanced across the other side there seemed to show nothing but an empty balcony. The Spy enjoyed his little mind game and his grin looked more sinister as he presented a half smoked fag in front of Roy.

"Want some?"

Roy shoved the fag out of his face causing it to drop on the floor, he then proceed to stub it out with his foot causing grey ash to spread across the floor. He stared at it for a few seconds before realising his little trick of attempting to wind him up had failed and so tried to ignore the pestering Spy and started to get the conversation back on track.

"What were you saying before about your new disguise kit, I just really wanna go and get the intelligence," Roy said still trying to slip out of the taller mans grip. Only to be firmly shoved back into his arm lock.

"Well Scout I'm glad you asked," replied the Spy cheerfully as he produced yet another cigarette from his never ending supply.

"This is the reason why Doe didn't have that rocket when you were watching the feud over the Soldiers."

Roy stared at the small contraption, suspicious of whether the Spy was really just talking bullshit to wind him up. Shaking his head Roy ignoring what the balaclava wearing BLU had just said and attempted to get Dell to explain it.

"Well you see, this spyware kit I built, it is actually connected up to the respawn we have. This device is the most realistic thing you can get towards actually being someone else. The old one only allowed you to look like the person you disguised as and sometimes it was plainly obvious that you were a spy by the fact that you couldn't attack alongside anyone else."

He walked over to Spy who gave him the disguise kit so he could show it in more detail to Roy.

"But with my upgraded version here, you can now have a fully functioning weapon from whatever class you choose to disguise as. This will blend you in better with the enemy and the best thing about it is that I have specially designed it so that the bullets coming out of the different classes guns are from the RED team so we won't have to spend any extra bullets on this. But if you are worried about the Spy accidently shooting at you using RED's bullets then don't be! Because the way the respawning ability for ammo happens means it has been possible for me to do a switch from bullet to bullet so we can get extra ammo from RED without them noticing to much but also you can take the that particular ammo and still shoot against the enemy without harming any of your teammates!"

Dell paused briefly seeing if Roy understood a word he had just said. The Scout gave a slight nod of agreement before allowing himself to continue.

"Also because there are fully functioning weapons in here you don't uncover your disguise from firing. Only a Pyro will force you to uncover. So do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Roy had a vague idea about what the Engineer was going on about, and though he was still uncomfortable with the Spy still locking him next door to his side he couldn't help but stay there and ask a few questions about the new means of a device like this.

"So if you created this then does the Administrator know about this?"

The older men just burst out into laughing, much to the annoyance of the Scout who was just looking for a straight yes/no answer. After a few seconds Spy at last loosened his grip enough so Roy could force himself out from under his grasp. Dell couldn't help but smirk a little at the slightly embarrassed Roy before answering his question.

"Well not exactly partner. We are keeping it a low profile and lucky for us even though there are cameras watching our every move this camera above us doesn't record very well thanks to the Spy."

The tailored man just took an over exaggerated bow, still feeling a little giddy from his laugh earlier.

"Thank you, it was my pleasure."

Roy just looked mystified and a little dumb folded as he stared at the camera above. It looked fine at first but after a quick second glance he noticed a sapper had been stuck to the wall.

"But when did you..."

Spy smirked as he got his disguise kit back. He looked up at his trusty sapper which was still stuck up there making sure it had the camera on a temporary defaulted error setting before looking back showing a little mock pity for the confused Roy.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't know the answer to that yourself. Remember when you thought you heard a noise from behind?"

"That was you!" Accused Roy as he took a few steps back so he could lean against the wall. "But... But..."

Dell just wanted to continue building his creations but a hunch told him if he didn't answer the young Boston's answers now, he would be pestered about it for ages to come.

"Ok boy that's one questioned used up. Have you got any more?"

"Just two... Does anyone else know about the upgraded version and why tell me about it if I'm not even a spy?"

Dell broke out into a friendly grin easing Roy's nerves up just a little bit, much to the annoyance of the master of disguises.

"Well we aren't going to tell everyone due to word getting out to a more powerful authority, and a visit from you know who would be just plain awful. But yes, as I was saying before, the only people who do and are going to know about this little secret is you, me, Spy and our Medic, mainly because he is the only other person who would know about respawns as well as me and Spy. Hmm...As for question 2..."

The Texan got cut off by a slightly irritated Spy.

"Well Engineer I believe you had more creations to get to, I'll err finish with the Scout."

Shrugging a little, Dell got his stuff together before leaving without another word. Spy smiled at him giving him a nod of appreciation as he walked passed and around the corner, before going on to proceed with an answer Roy. The corners of his face turned slightly to reveal a sinister smile and the glare in his eye was like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"Soo err Spy you gonna answer me or what cause I'm gonna be shooting of now," called out the Boston as he started to walk a little towards the Spy and away from the wall. He noticed the Spy was just still staring at him as if he had not had a meal in days.

"Err Spy?"

"Yes and you know because..." He gave out a last puff on his fag before dropping it to the ground, stubbing out the embers of the lit cigarette with the front of his expensive platform shoe. The Spy then proceeded into placing his hand onto the young boys shoulder but before he could shrug it off the taller man suddenly acted how he looked as he took Roy by the throat and slammed him into the wall nearest to the pair. Shockwaves rippled Roy as all he gave out was a high pitched yelp before having his mouth clamped shut by the lunatics' spare hand. Desperately trying to get away he tried to kick the Spy of him but that was only rewarded by the Spys grasp tightening around the Scouts throat making it impossible to breathe. Out of a final desperation of getting away he decided to bite into the hand that kept his mouth shut but due to the fact that the Spy was wearing gloved he could barley feel a thing and instead withdrew his hand briefly before striking a punch straight in the middle of the Scouts face. It wasn't painful but it was enough to send him into a brief paralysed state of mind.

"Now... There was no need for that was there."

Scout wanted to beat the old guy to death. How could this even be in the rules?

"Well Now... There was no need for that." He repeated again only this time he added on a twisted smile at the end of his sentence. That look could send the toughest of men running for miles yet hear he was trapped with just him and the wall. His eyes just narrowed at the backstabber as he still made a small struggle to get free. But it was no use and though the Spy was only a little stronger than him his height was a big advantage so after a few more rough attempts of breaking through, he decided there was no point in wasting energy and decided to relax to see how this would plan out. The Spy sensed he had given up and just gave out an either laugh as the tormentor stared him down until he looked nothing more than just a kid with a baseball bat.

"Hehe this looks like the fight those not nutcases had just a few minutes ago."

Through the Spys clasp Roy tried to scream out for help but all that came out was a muffle which sounded exactly like a certain flame throwing arsonist we all know. The Spy looked at gave him the evil eye before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"But Scout don't you want to know the answer to your question?" His voice was full of mock as he absorbed every minute of this enjoyable display for him. In fact he was having such a good time he almost forgot about last night and the failure of his one man mission from yesterday.

We are telling you purely so that you can help us if there are any problems about keeping this a secret. Yes a secret...If anyone else around here knows other then the four of us then you will be the one who gets blamed. If anyone tells the HQ about this then you _my friend_, will suffer. This maybe the latest breakthrough we could possibly have towards something and now I don't want to lose it."

Roy was shaking all over as his tormentor stared right into his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen him act this crazy before and as for the bit about breakthrough. This was just another failed attempt at trying to gain the upper hand; the whole thing would probably blow over in a couple of days. But he still felt this whole new wave of secrets intimidating, he knew how the Spy could always find a way round anything, even though he had never been hurt by him personally this still was an entirely different personality from the usually withdrawn and lonely Spy, he had dealt with on a daily basis.

"Do you understand Scout?" He snarled as he continued to stare right at him as if the Scout was his next meal. You could see the creases from his face show through his mask. Through both rage and a slight sinister twist to his expression.

"Now I'm going to let you speak now but one wrong word from you and I'll beat you down to a pulp."

Slowly, he released his hand covering Roys mouth and loosened his grip around the Scouts neck a little, allowing him to breathe. Roy started to have coughing fit as he held onto Spys hand which was around his throat for support. The older man just laughed at this and for a brief moment there was an odd silence surrounding them. But then all of a sudden the Spy just burst into yet another laughing fit.

"W... What's so f-funny you idiot?"

The Spy stared at the Scout for a few more seconds before, without warning he let go of his throat making him droop to the floor with his back still against the wall. He looked up to see his hated comrade look back down, wearing a smug look on his face.

"You know this reminds me of last night..." He crouched down so he was at Roys height. He stretched his hand out and gently grabbed the side of Scouts cheek. Roy didn't have the strength emotionally or physically to push it away and instead fixed his eyes on the small amount of ash that was still stuck on the floor.

"I guess you could say it is..." He paused briefly enjoying his moment of victory against the young boy.

"Revenge... Or another way to put it is getting the frustration out of me from that retched girl on RED who thwarted my plan yesterday. You could even go over to RED right now and see the new girl that has just joined there."

A metal door slammed just from around the corner which made the Spy get a little jumpy as he immediately stood up and straightened his slightly crumpled tie. Taking one last look down at his comrade who was now just coming to terms to what he had accidently gotten into, the man in blue headed over to the teleporter and within seconds he had disappeared from the balcony only leaving a faint whirling noise behind as the teleporter started to recharge itself.

From the look of Roys face he was just emotionally drained. He didn't care if someone suddenly came from around the corner and shot him. All that mattered to him was that awful man had at last gone away and he just had himself to himself, trying to pick up the broken pieces of his confidence.

**That twisted son of a bitch why did he get so paranoid about his latest model and then lash out on me. Fuck me, everyone is going to know about this within a few days and next thing you know Spy will somehow team kill me so many times that the respawn wouldn't be able to keep up with me. **

Roy brought up his knees and dug his head into them. He hoped that he could just be ignored by everyone. He didn't need anyones pity... Did he?

"mmph mmph mmmmph"

The Helpless Boston peered up from beneath himself and stared up at the Pyro who was looming above him. He was about to get up when the Pyro offered him a helping hand.

"Gee thanks palle."

It was hard to tell what the arsonist was thinking or what emotions the Pyro was showing but the flame lover did rummage through the pockets of the heat protection the suit until a couple of slightly scrunched up tissues were produced. Passing them over, Roy realised that he was crying and the more he realised the morered eyed and blurry his vision became. Roy always liked the Pyro best on his team. No one really cared about the axe wielding mercenary but for some reason he felt the two of them got on together better then he had been with most of the other classes. As the young Scout dried his eyes out the Pyro decided that it was time to go so watching Roy trying to stop crying he gave a reassurance of thumbs up to the boy before jumping off the balcony and making the quick run into RED's. From that touch of kindness he felt that he could now take on the world. Wiping away his tear stained eyes he stood proudly on the balcony looking down at the Pyro who gave out a last wave.

**I didn't even think the Pyro even cared, but...**

"Well 3rd time's the charm." He glanced behind him briefly to see if there was anyone who would get in his way. This time he wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything. Taking a lunge back to have more space for a decent run up he noticed from the bottom of his view he could see a piece of very interesting garbage. He bent down and picked up the biggest part of the mini wreckage.

"What the..."

There on the middle of the ground was the sapper that had been placed up their earlier. It was smashed to pieces and from the looks of things the camera was working back to normal.

**Thanks...**

He turned back and took a deep breath clearing himself of all thoughts and things that had happened in the last 10 minutes.

"3rd time's the charm." As for he made yet another impressive leap onto the bridge roof.

"Ok Scout pull yourself together let's get that intelligence, lets beat the living vrap out of everyone, let's... See that girl that freak was going on about."


End file.
